I'll Always Watch Over You
by GM
Summary: 5th in the Fated Connection series. Buffy and Giles discover more about the magical dagger of Devoncor. Face danger from the Council.


****

I'll Always Watch Over You   
by Maura Kelly and Gina Martin

EMAIL: IcyKnights@aol.com OR martin5@qnet.com   
RATING: PG14( violence)   
SPOILERS: We've basically moved into our own A/U with these stories. It begins after season three, and you might   
say it's our season four. We gave Giles a job, he really needed one, at UC Sunnydale.   
FEEDBACK: That would be nice, we always appreciate it. 

SUMMARY:   
Buffy and Giles learn more about Arancor, the Slayer's dagger, and Devoncor, the Watcher's dagger. At the same time their relationship is growing stronger, closer. Then they are plunged into a plot involving separation, kidnapping and death. Fifth installment in the Fated Connection series. If you haven't read the first four, please 

DEDICATION:   
To Sarah are most ardent reader, good luck in the Navy! And to my nephew Matt who goes into the Air Force soon. And to all our men and women in the services. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: These wonderful characters are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox Television, the WB Television Network, we don't mean to no infringe on any copyrights.   
  


****

Part 1   


"Come along, Hamish, this is preposterous!" 

Buffy stopped just inside the classroom doors. Who was Giles talking to? 

She had come well before classes to talk to him. How could someone be here so early? With a specific mission in   
mind she had stopped at his apartment, but he was already gone. She should wait until they were alone, but she   
really couldn't. 

Standing here now she hesitated. In her heart she wanted to talk to him about what they had shared two nights   
ago -- at the old ruined monastery -- but the words would not come, the timing wasn't right -- any possible   
excuse to push it off. Brave enough to fight demons, vampires and creature-reptiles, she did not possess the   
courage to share her feelings with the person closest to her. 

"Blast Travers! He has done everything possible to undermine my work -- my Slayer, Hamish. You sent a memo?   
This is absurd! This personal animosity against -- yes -- yes it is! No -- your support and focus must be Buffy!" 

The Slayer cringed at the words. Was Giles making some kind of deal? On the brink of rushing into the room and   
interrupting the conversation, she faltered. 

Giles groaned, supposedly listening to the other person on the phone. Buffy dared to creep forward and peer into   
his private office. Giles sat in his chair, his left hand cradling his head. She winced at the sight of the worn man   
who had been through so much -- including the griffin who so recently tried to rip out his heart. 

His tone shifted from demanding to pleading. "Please understand, Hamish. This is not for me, this is for my Slayer."   
Giles shook his head. "No, she does not need an observer from the Council, Hamish, she needs your support! I   
need your support! We cannot do our job here on the Hellmouth without allies. We do not need more enemies from   
the Council." 

Buffy's eyes burned in sympathy for her Watcher. Was Giles giving in to the Council? Once he told her he   
suspected the Council assigned him as her Watcher because they had no hope of the two misfits surviving. They   
had far exceeded all expectations of Slayer abilities and life expectancies, and now more than ever the Council still   
considered them outlaws. But if Giles was conforming she knew it was to protect her. 

"Fine!" Giles stood abruptly, flinging the chair backwards. His voice brittle and harshly biting, he grated, "We will   
carry on regardless, then, Hamish. My Slayer defends the world at the Hellmouth while you old sods debate   
protocol!" He slammed the phone down, then threw the whole instrument onto the floor. With muttered curses he   
dropped into his chair, elbows on knees, head in hands. 

The sound of movement caught his ear and Giles glanced out the doorway. "Hello?" Taking weary steps, he   
scanned the classroom, seeing only the open door into the hall. Whoever his visitor had been they were gone   
now, but some tendril of . . . . "Buffy?" The subdued, uncertain inquiry died quickly in the still air of the empty   
room. 

Returning to his chair he leaned on the desk and sank his head in his arms. Life rapidly seemed to be unraveling   
around him and there appeared no end to the plunge into an abyss of misery. Hell on the Hellmouth had been   
redefined during the past couple of years. 

While waiting for his classes to start Giles had sorted through his mail. His hand froze at the modest return   
address of the Watcher's Council on one letter. This letter came from Hamish Watson, an old family friend, relating   
disturbing news. Edward Sampson, the head of the Council, was gravely ill -- not expected to live out the month.   
Thus his frantic call to Watson, to see what the circumstance of this new twist meant to him and Buffy. The   
Council turning actively against them! 

When his Slayer had rejected the Council he had expected the blow to fall then, but he had friends still on the   
Council who had been able to keep things in balance for them, his Uncle Edward being one of the forces keeping   
the more radical members in check, the always antagonistic Travers, notwithstanding. So they had been left in a   
static limbo. 

Then not too long after their break with the council, Angel had left and Giles began to hope that something could   
finally go right in his life. Angel out of the way, Buffy slowly healing from her anguish, he eventually had hoped   
there would be room in Buffy's life for him -- not as a Watcher -- but as something more. 

Then came college and new boyfriends and new threats and no room for either of them to see if they could define   
a new relationship. More than once he had been willing to trade his life for Buffy's safety. Ultimately, his life was   
not his own -- it belonged completely to his Slayer. He had left his homeland and way of life to serve her.   
Someone he cared about very much, Jenny Calendar, had betrayed his Slayer so he turned his back on the now   
dead computer teacher. To help Buffy fight threats he had called in favors, demanded unusual support and worn   
out his welcome to many members in the Council. Enduring numerous physical injuries in his training, in his fights   
against the demons, he would double all those pains to save her. 

Then within the last few months things had started to turn around for him and her when they had found the   
Slayer's dagger Arancor. It had forced to the forefront the legend of the Fated Connection between Slayer and   
Watcher and brought a totally new dimension to that relationship. They were closer now than ever. 

Adversely, as always happens, came the negative -- the threat from the Watcher Council. Never a favorite with   
most of the leading members, his birthright made him one of the top candidates for the new Slayer five years ago   
when the old Slayer died. Other Slayers were training, but were not the next Chosen One. Working on an almost   
psychic level, the leader of the Council usually could find Slayers-to-be through perceptive dreams. Buffy's   
existence and location were not clear until she was already a freshman in high school. 

Merrick, a semi-retired Watcher in America was the one to locate her and precipitously started her career in   
slaying without proper training or authorization from the Council. Merrick paid the ultimate price for his oversight. A   
new Watcher was to be assigned when the young Slayer made her move to Sunnydale. 

Outwardly, Giles held all possible requirements for a first-rate Watcher. His intellect, knowledge and eclectic   
expertise would be an asset to any Slayer. His past, however, always seemed to cast a shadow on his life in the   
eyes of the Council. When given the risky personality and situation of the new slayer, the Council felt Giles a good   
match as a Watcher. More conformist, conservative Watchers were assigned Slayers-in-training. A few months,   
possibly a year, on the Hellmouth, the Slayer would be dead and Giles could be recalled to England with tradition   
and family obligations satisfied. 

Giles wanted to laugh at the machinations. As with everything connected to Buffy, nothing worked out as   
planned. The Slayer was resourceful, cunning, skillful and brilliant. She defied prophesy, death and ancient   
vampires. In the same instant she could irritate and endear beyond comprehension. She was his Slayer and   
together they had beaten all the odds against them. 

Giles looked back down at the letter still open on his desk. There had been little affection existing between Uncle   
Edward and himself. Rupert had alienated himself from his strict family when he had quit Oxford many years before   
and lived on the wild side as Ripper. When he had returned to his familial duty as a Watcher, he was coldly   
welcomed back into the fold with reserved reluctance. Since then he had had to work tirelessly and prove his   
worth -- paying back with abundant interest the breech of trust he had created with his rebellion. 

The last vestiges of that strict return to the Watcher ways ended when Travers had forced the Cruciamentum on   
him and his Slayer. After the council had "fired" him he had realized the only important thing was to protect Buffy   
no matter the circumstance. 

At this juncture the imminent death of Edward registered only in regards to his Slayer. How would this affect   
Buffy? Who would succeed Edward to head the Council? If it was someone hostile toward Giles, it would go hard   
with Buffy. The Council certainly had not forgiven either of them for defecting and rebelling. 

Rupert removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, suddenly so weary of the continually petty politics swirling   
around him. The Council, the Slayerettes -- even Buffy. Would there never be a time for them? Was he deluding   
himself? Buffy was so much younger, so vibrant, so -- incredible. And he was her Watcher. Destined to watch   
over her, protect her, guide her. Nowhere in the rules had there ever been a footnote about loving her. Just one   
more rule he had broken in his long history of aberrations. 

***

Buffy stopped in the doorway when she saw him with his face sunk in his hands. She had returned to see if he had   
finished with his phone call. She hadn't wanted to interrupt him while he had been on the phone. When she had   
realized that he had been talking to someone on the council she had left. She was ashamed to admit it but she   
hadn't wanted to know what new machinations the Council was up to with regards this particular Watcher and   
Slayer. 

Now pride and guilt held her at bay. It had been she who orchestrated the actual break with the Council and Giles   
had been fired because he had wanted to protect her. After so much suffering and disruption in there relationship   
over the last few years, she could not allow his continuing sacrifices to go unheeded. She needed Giles more than   
she could ever tell him and he should know that. Maybe it would help him with whatever problem the Council had   
dealt him now. 

Moving quietly into the room she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He started in surprise and then instant   
recognition when he felt the mental contact of his Slayer. She placed her other hand on his other shoulder in a   
comforting grip. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Buffy." He relished the feel of her hands on his shoulders, the touch enhancing their link even more. "Sorry -- I --   
uh -- what can I do for you?" 

Buffy moved away from him and Giles felt a loss at the decrease in their contact. Buffy nudged aside some papers   
and sat on the edge his desk, toying with the corner of Watson's envelope. Noting the return address she glanced   
at the open letter. Now she understood what the call had been about. 

"Oh, Giles, I'm so sorry about your uncle. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"No." He reached for the letter before she could read all of it. "We weren't very close." 

"Then why are you so upset?" 

He retrieved his glasses and looked at her, knowing that with the strong connection between them. Giles would be   
unable to lie, or try to protect Buffy from how bad things were going to become as the Council factions began   
their internal struggle for dominance. 

"I've been trying to find out why that Watcher strike team was out to get me -- us -- you. I'm positive it's   
beyond your refusal to work with them and my refusal to leave you. " 

"You think it's Arancor?" 

"Possibly but -- Wesley, Angel and I discussed that possibility the other day . . . ." 

Buffy smiled inwardly, her thoughts straying for a moment. She had been glad to hear that Giles was now inclined   
to work with Angel. She knew Giles, who had been the one who had borne the worst of Angelus' rages against   
her, had been willing to do it if it meant protecting her, his Slayer. She also was cognizant of the fact that Angel   
and Giles would most likely never have the relationship, they had had before Angelus, but that Giles was able to at   
least work with the vampire was heartening to her. 

She had loved, past tense, Angel. He had been her first love, and when one is a girl of sixteen, that childish love   
is everything. But that love belonged to a child and Buffy was no longer a child. As a woman she knew she was   
falling in love with the man in front of her, the man who was her partner, mentor, friend and -- lover? Only time   
would tell. 

" . . . the dagger, and the fated connection as far as the Watchers as a whole are concerned is a myth, that   
never existed. Angel believes and Wesley and I concur that there is an inner circle within the council, that has   
tried to control the dagger and the effects of the fated connection." 

"How?" 

"We don't know yet, we're still trying to work that out." 

"Didn't Angel tell us that he thought there had been a curse placed on the Watcher and Slayer who formed a   
Fated Connection? And the griffin attack was all part of it?" 

"Yes, and having done more research with the books Angel has tried to collect over the last 80 or so years,   
Wesley and I have no doubt that there is, and probably has been for centuries, an undiscovered faction within the   
Council." 

"Do you think that old creep Travers is involved with this group?" 

"Oh, undoubtedly, whatever or whoever this contingent is they have been, for centuries, corrupting the natural   
outcome of any Fated Connection that has begun to form." 

"Even tampering with the Watcher's journals of these same Watchers and Slayers." 

"Yes, and now with my Uncle Edward's death the Council itself will be in turmoil. This could have repercussions for   
you too, Buffy," he quietly confessed. "Because of my past. Perhaps you should know." 

With deceptive calm he reminded her of his break with family and tradition in the Watcher Council. He explained   
some of the other reasons he was considered a pariah, besides Ripper's debacle. He had been expected to fail --   
had failed several times while here in Sunnydale as far as the Council was concerned. With Edward out of the   
picture his negative standing could affect her and would almost certainly affect him. 

"There is some kind of internal struggle going on in England. Travers' group will be at the forefront of the battle   
with the oldest members of the Council and because of who I am I will be dragged into it. Or be targeted. And   
that could include you." 

Involuntarily her empathetic whimper escaped. He looked up, surprised to see her trembling, her hands to her   
face. 

"I am so, so sorry, Giles." Leaning forward she hugged him. Tears fell on his shoulder. She laid her face on his arm   
and he covered her wet cheek with his hand. "I've hurt you so much. Now your Council hates you because of me." 

His warm breath brushed against her ear from his trembling whisper. "No, Buffy, they're not my Council anymore   
and it is nothing you have done. I'm sorry to say my own failings with the Council have brought trouble to me, and   
unfortunately, possibly to you." 

Buffy hugged him tighter. "But they hate you because of my actions, becoming the first Slayer to ever break with   
the Council." She pulled back, blinking tears away. "And you're not even mad at me." 

Tears burned in his own eyes as he wiped her face dry. "Never." He smiled. "Well, almost never." 

Tears flowed freely and quickly turned to sobs as she straightened and hugged him, leaning on his chest. "I didn't   
want to hurt you. I never meant to cause you so much pain, ever. Please believe me." 

All too familiar with the themes of sin and contrition, Giles held her, brushing her hair with his hand and tenderly   
sending whisperings of support and understanding to his Slayer. Since she was his life there could be no irritation   
for her -- anger, bitterness, hurt -- sometimes. Forgiveness came more easily than a heartbeat. How could he   
throw stones when he had traveled her same road, made so many terrible -- worse -- mistakes himself? How could   
he be angry when no matter what she did his heart filled with love for her? 

"You mustn't worry so about the past, Buffy. We must move on." Holding her close, it seemed so easy to wash   
away the prior suffering. Yes, forgiveness came easily. "I will always be here to watch over you, Buffy."   
  


****

Part 2 

Two weeks later 

Willow found it nearly impossible to concentrate on her job as Student Aid to 'Professor Giles'. For the last   
half-hour she kept watching the clock, waiting impatiently for Oz to pick her up. They were going to do a quick   
cram session for history before she locked Oz away for the night in Giles' garage. On edge about the new werewolf   
security precautions, she didn't realize how distracted Giles seemed until just a few minutes ago. Twice he had   
asked when Oz would arrive and three times she noticed him watching the clock too. The last few weeks Giles had   
been acting strange. Perhaps something to do with the Council thing Buffy had mentioned to her a while back. 

As their co-conspirator and general mentor, more likely Giles' concerns were for Oz and the new secure room were   
understandable. The werewolf business did not explain the former Watcher's nervous state, however. She pushed   
the papers away, giving up on grading tests. Just before she moved to talk to Giles, Oz arrived. 

"Hey, babe." 

"Oz. Hi." 

She gathered her purse and books. Giles came over to greet the younger man. 

"I wonder if the two of you might stay for a few minutes and do me a favor?" 

"Sure." 

Giles brought an envelope from his desk and removed several official-looking documents. "I have something I'd like   
the two of you to sign, please. If you don't mind." 

Taking the papers, Willow looked back at him in surprise. "This is your will." 

"Yes, I thought it a good idea -- " He stammered, rubbing his hands nervously. "Life is uncertain for all of us, but   
Watchers are counseled to keep their personal affairs in order. Since I am no longer a Watcher and my life is   
considerably altered -- and things being what they are on the Hellmouth and such -- well, I thought this a   
prudent idea." 

Oz levelly studied him with cool eyes. "So what's really up, Giles?" 

For a moment he assessed their eager faces, weighing the merits of truth or obfuscation. Knowing the hardest   
course to be the best in the long run, he chose honesty. 

"I've been in touch with my friend Watson in England for several weeks. Things are not going well with the power   
struggle in the Council -- I thought it a good idea to take care of my legal affairs," Giles told them. 

He had another reason, though and one he couldn't very well explain to his young friends. For the past week he   
had been feeling an unnamed dread. He had no idea where this tense feeling of disquiet was coming from but it   
had nibbled at his consciousness in the last week. He knew that something was about to occur that would change   
things for good or ill. What was the quote? 'By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes.' Very   
appropriate for what he was feeling. 

Willow confided she didn't know how to respond to the alarming news. They lived with danger every day, but she   
always felt Giles would be around forever. Being removed by his own Council was appalling. 

"Oh, and one more thing, please don't mention this to Buffy. It would give her more to worry about than she   
already has." 

Willow's surprise turned to dismayed shock. "You want me to keep a secret from Buffy?" 

"Please." 

"Okay," Oz answered, then raised his eyebrows at her for confirmation. 

"Sure," she responded, but behind her back her fingers were crossed. 

***

With the cavalier feeling that life could be much shorter than he wanted, Giles decided on a decisive course of   
action. After the encounter with the Griffin; the dreams, the Fated Connection, he sensed the path open to him,   
deciding he should make the first move. The first step in a decision that could change his life -- Buffy's life --   
forever. For the better he hoped, but he wasn't even sure of that. If he was wrong and these feelings he had   
always felt for her were not right -- even though the Fated Connection seemed to decree that they were -- then   
he could be ruining their friendship. And was it fair to engage her feelings like this when he could be dead in the   
near future? Worse, he could endanger his Slayer because she might find it impossible to work with him after he   
took this definitive step. On the other hand, no prize was ever won by the faint hearted, to use a very bad pun   
considering their recent adventures. Instinct -- or his heart -- told him now was the time to move. 

In the evening when she came over to the house for training he stalled, going through all the exercises and drills,   
finally relaxing on the sofa with some cold drinks before working up the courage. How could he fight demons and   
vampires and be faint hearted in sharing his feelings with the woman he loved? 

"Buffy, I thought --" She looked up expectantly as she threw a vicious punch that hit him in the shoulder. He   
tumbled backward, folding into the corner. 

"Giles!" 

"Fine," he mumbled, slowly straightening out. 

She helped him up. "You lost your concentration, didn't you?" She winced and gently touched his arm. "Sorry.   
You're distracted tonight. Why don't we call it quits and I'll go out for patrol early." 

"No --" he blundered, confused at how to salvage this. He WAS distracted, but obviously she had no clue why.   
"I'm fine. I'll go out with you." 

"Giles, you know I concentrate better alone --" 

"It's been some weeks since the griffin and I should get back out. It would do me good." He grabbed a jacket.   
"And afterward we -- uh -- we can -- uh -- work on your mythology notes." 

"You're just full of fun ideas, Giles," she ironically accused as she swept out the door. 

"Yes, aren't I?" he snarled at himself for his lack of courage. 

The patrol was less than dramatic. Two vampires trolling the graveyard did not even know what hit them. As Giles   
watched his Slayer dispatch the enemy with amazing grace and skill, he was once more hit by the pang of   
appreciation and love that accompanied his thoughts of Buffy. Demons feared her, why did her Watcher? Because   
slaying could be done on more than just a physical level. What he contemplated, the step he proposed to take,   
could ruin them both. Was he willing to take that risk? But if he never advanced the relationship he would be left   
with this aching heart forever. And Buffy might fall for someone else's charms even though the Fated Connection   
indicated they were a fated match. Didn't he owe it to her to make the attempt? To see if the Fated Connection   
was real? Why not let Fate decide? 

"How was that, Prof?" 

"Brilliant. As always. Did you want to try the cemetery near downtown?" 

"Nah, that's just old graves. I think I've done enough slaying for the night. Okay?" 

"Yes, fine. Maybe -- uh -- shall we stop by that drive-in down by the pier? I feel a need for a Rocky Road   
special." 

"Mmmmm." She pretended to ponder the suggestion, then she smiled. "Butter pecan swirl with hot fudge sounds   
great. Your treat?" 

"Isn't it always?" 

It wasn't exactly a date, he tempered as he sat beside her in her flashy red sports car and downed his ice cream   
treat. It was close enough, though, that he could pretend. He looked on this as a kind of test. Here by the beach   
they were away from the center of town, the Hellmouth, the old neighborhoods and haunts and even away from   
the college crowd. While Sunnydale University had no restricting rules about staff dating students (in the   
progressive Southern California community that would be too restrictive!), Giles had his own sense of old fashioned   
propriety. He had to take this slow, careful, and discerningly. Going out for ice cream at a place where most   
people would not know them was a cautious start. He would see where it went from here. 

***

Next evening 

She hadn't thought about it until that magical evening when Giles brought her up here, but she had never felt   
such perfect peace in all her memory until that moment…… 

The top down on her car, the old coast road was isolated and scenic. She talked about days she used to spend   
at the beach in LA. He listened with adoring attention. When they arrived at the hilltop overlooking the sea she   
pulled the car along side a crumbling stone wall. A few walls remained of old buildings, but looters and storms had   
reduced the old monastery to rubble. He led her to the eerie shell of a three-walled chapel ruin. Standing on   
what seemed to be the altar he asked her to stay there and close her eyes. 

"Look inside, Buffy. Slowly, one by one, take away the distracting elements around you. Tune out the sea, the   
wind, the elements that are not in your heart." 

Dutifully she closed her eyes and gradually her expression cleared. Then an aura of calm seemed to encompass   
her like a blanket. She started to sway slightly and he reached over and placed his hands on her shoulders. A   
warmth resonated from her skin under the blouse and a tingle shot along his hands and arms. A serene smile   
played on her lips. He closed his eyes to tap into the shared experience. This was something akin to what they   
felt in their first encounter with the Fated Connection. Yet, this was something beyond that. Something more   
profound, elusively deeper. An emotion beyond the watchful care of a Watcher and the obedient pupil of a Slayer.   
Not just within their hearts, but within their souls. 

His eyes snapped open the instant he sensed she broke the connection. It wasn't an abrupt, jarring cut, but a --   
fleeing -- an escape. As if she couldn't face what she had felt. Looking into her wide eyes he knew the description   
was correct. It had startled her, perhaps frightened her to feel the intensity between them. Releasing his hold,   
he stayed close. The sun had gone down. How long had they been in that stasis of sharing? The wind off the   
water was cool. 

Buffy shivered and that broke the moment. Cold or fear? He couldn't press her for answers now. He removed his   
jacket and studied her face. "Are you all right?" he wondered as he draped his coat over her shoulders. Then he   
pressed her close, she did not resist his embrace. 

"That was -- wow -- I don't know. Deep." She looked right through him. "You felt it, too. We've gone to a new   
level." She took a breath. "Is that because we're on sacred ground?" 

"I don't know," he replied, pondering, uncertain that was the real reason. He was hoping it was something more   
to do with their shared confessions from the griffin incident. "I suppose it is something we will have to study   
again." 

A slight smile played at her lips as she walked back to the car under the protection of her Watcher's loving touch.   
"I think I like these new lessons, prof." 

***

Buffy stood on the grassy hillside overlooking the ocean and drew in the beauty of the sunset over the sea, the   
cool, misty breeze, the layered, multi-colored clouds that ribboned the sky in indescribable hues. 

It wasn't as nice as that night . . . Closing her eyes she tried to recapture the tingling sorcery that had coursed   
her nerves and fibers with enchantment. On that magical evening several nights ago Giles had asked her to stand   
on hallowed ground and close her eyes, tapping into the subliminal energy that was intrinsic within each Slayer.   
Here on this slope she had felt the ancient energy of the Franciscan monks who had established this forgotten   
monastery. She had sensed the mysteries of Slayer and Watchers of the past who had cycled into the energy she   
felt when Giles touched her shoulders that night. Or was it the Fated connection? 

Her eyes snapped open, her body shivering as chills coursed her skin. Deep in her throat she growled, the   
shadowy dread she had been feeling was back, making her believe that there could still be something wrong with   
her part of the Fated Connection. Looking down at Arancor clutched in her hand she felt a heaviness in her heart.   
Was a commitment with her Watcher too big a responsibility? Didn't she have enough on her shoulders with being   
the Slayer and having no real life? Why was she so afraid? Where had this sudden apprehension come from?   
Wasn't he part of something spellbinding, secure, loving? 

Firmly gripping the Arancor dagger in her hand she reveled in the quiver of energy coursing through her being when   
connected to the magical and archaic weapon. She loved to watch the crystals on top of the hilt sparkle. Giles   
had told her that the largest stone was a lapis and the others surrounding it were white moonstones. 

Giles -- her feelings for him were so confused at the moment. That was why she needed to focus on one thing at   
a time. Arancor was what she needed to concentrate on at the moment. And here she would place it until the   
time was right. But right for what? What was driving her to bury her mystical treasure? Why was the dagger   
compelling her to hide it? And the fear she had been feeling where was it emanating from, Giles, her, the dagger   
itself? 

Digging under the altar stone she made a narrow niche. Then she placed Arancor into a protective box, placed it   
under the altar, and pushed a heavy stone slab over it. No one with normal strength could move it. Arancor should   
be safe here. Without looking back the Slayer left the ruin and headed back to Sunnydale.   


****

Part 3 

The following evening 

At the end of patrol that night Buffy sensed -- saw -- Giles seemed on edge just as she felt. Walking back to her   
car, she came to a stop before she opened the door to the little car. Unable to explain her unease, she asked if   
he was feeling all right. 

"Buffy, I was wondering," he started hesitantly, then took a deep breath. "If you weren't doing anything, maybe   
you would like to go out -- go out to that new restaurant by the pier." 

Not the answer she expected at all, she mentally regrouped. "Now? I'd like to shower first." 

"No, I mean, tomorrow night. I mean, for dinner and dancing and -- I'd like to take you out, Buffy." He finally   
stopped and stared at her. "On a date." 

"A date? You mean -- uh -- a date." 

He seemed to hold his breath as if surprised at her perplexity. 

"Love to." She smiled and so did he. 

***

The Longboard Grill was a trendy spot decorated in California chic. Designed for the upper economic income levels   
of Sunnydale, it was a popular spot to catch the movers and shakers of the city, along with the rich college   
crowd and the tourists with plenty of money. Parking was done by valets dressed in Hawaiian shirts. Giles was   
glad they brought Buffy's Miata. It was a beautiful night to have the top down, and the red sports car fit right in   
with the swank restaurant. They pulled up, the speakers blaring with the soundtrack from A HARD DAY'S NIGHT.   
Several of the young attendants eyed Buffy, in her tight, dark blue dress, with wolfish expressions. Instead of   
feeling jealous, Giles was glowing with contentment. They could look all they wanted, he smugly grinned inside,   
but she was holding his arm and going home with him at the end of the night. 

As requested, his reserved table by the window was prepared and he was pleased it favored a sweeping view of   
the bobbing lights of the boats in the harbor and the boardwalk along the pier. Nervous and anxious, Giles was   
mildly intrigued that through their link he could tell that Buffy was a little unnerved herself. It pleased him to know   
she could coolly kill demons, but was as concerned as he to make the night special. 

The waiter arrived and addressed Giles, asking what he would like to drink and asked if his daughter was over   
twenty-one. Hardly missing a beat, he clarified that he and his date would have virgin drinks and an appetizer of   
greens and dip. The waiter gave a nod and left. 

"Do you know what you want?" 

For a moment they exchanged eye contact, silently acknowledging the uncomfortable blunder of the waiter. Giving   
him a little smile she leaned forward. "Have you seen the prices?" 

He laughed with delight. "It's all right, Buffy, I have a job now, remember?" With a nod he assured, "Order anything   
you want. What sounds good?" 

"I don't know." 

Quickly he glanced over the menu, selecting several things that sounded good. "The grilled salmon or mahi mahi is   
probably worth the risk." When she glanced up he winked. "They claim to specialize in seafood." 

"Then I'll get the salmon. I don't eat anything I can't pronounce." 

When the waiter returned he brought the drinks, appetizer, then took their orders. While they waited for their food   
Giles asked her to dance. A bit awkwardly she allowed him to lead her around to the live band's imitation rendition   
of Frank Sinatra's FLY ME TO THE MOON. Giles was amazed that she was the most athletic girl in half the world   
and she was uncomfortable with a slow dance! Or maybe just dancing with him. He tried to find some relaxation   
through small talk. 

"It should be BLACK MAGIC or WITCHCRAFT," he whispered in her ear, leaning close. 

"I'm not the witch, I'm the slayer," she reminded, then made a chagrined face. "Oh. Is that a song?" 

There was that nasty generation gap rearing its ugly head again. "Yes. Before your time, I'm afraid." Then he   
straightened his shoulders. "Before my time, actually, too, but my parents were besotted Frank Sinatra fans. My   
mother anyway." Momentarily dark memories of his father -- absent Watcher father intruded -- but he forced   
them away. Nothing was going to spoil this enchanted evening. "It's all right to like music from other generations." 

"I know. Witness the Beatles CD I was playing in the car." 

"Touche'." 

When she smiled up at him her eyes glittered and his like magic his skin tingled. Shivering, she gave him a quirky   
wink and leaned her face against his chest. "I could get used to this old music." 

In her ear he hummed a few bars of music. 

"You were singing along to that in the car." 

Quietly, in whispered enchantment, he sang, 

__

"Imagine I'm in love with you, it's easy cause I know. I've imagined I'm in love with you, many, many, many times   
_before. It's not like me to pretend, but I'll get you, I'll get you in the end. Yes I will."_

He leaned back slightly to take in her face and gauge her reaction. Chills of thrilling excitement coursed his skin   
when he saw her glittering smile warmly focused on him. Even more encouraging were the sparkling eyes filled with   
a level of affection he had never seen there before. 

"I love your voice," she sighed, snuggling closer. "When you sing it feels like I'm the only one in the room with   
you." 

"Only the room?" he joked with only a trace of humor. What he wanted to tell her was that she at this moment   
was the only other person in his universe. 

When their dinner arrived they returned to the table. Then conversation was surprisingly mundane, discussing   
curriculum and college matters along with the boats, the view and the music. While they were in many ways so   
different, they laughed and talked the night away. Their dinner was excellent and they danced more after a rich   
and decadent chocolate dessert. Buffy even requested some Beatle tunes, including IMAGINE, and smiled as he   
quietly sung her the words. 

"And you think that relates, huh?" 

"Yes I do." 

Without agreeing or disagreeing she settled into his arms, the amusement clear in her tone. "I don't know, but you   
do have a nice voice." 

On the drive home she insisted they pull over to walk in the night surf. For a while they danced barefoot in the   
tide. Then she took his hand as they strolled through the waves. When they returned to the car she leaned   
against the hood and watched the dark surf, holding his hands in hers. Both were completely at peace for the first   
time tonight. The pressing dread she had felt had seemed to abate and she was glad to be with Giles here and   
now. 

Through their connection, and through their enhanced chemistry and the romantic setting, she leaned close to him   
and he felt the invitation to kiss. Slow, lingering, gentle, it was as magic and electrifying as the first time they   
kissed. It was a long time before they disengaged. When he pulled away he sensed she still wanted more, but he   
restrained himself. Better not to go too far. It had been a magical evening and he didn't want to ruin it by pushing   
things too fast. If there was never another moment of intimacy between them, then he had already experienced   
more than he ever expected. 

When she pulled into his driveway he realized they were at the most dreaded moment of a first date -- the   
good-bye. Should he kiss her again? Did she want to come in? It was more awkward that she was driving her car .   
. . . . 

Fed up with the ridiculous meandering, he observed her body language when she turned off the engine and started   
to leave the car. Okay, he would follow her lead. When he unlocked the door and opened it she placed a hand on   
his. 

"It's been a fantastic night, Giles, thank you." 

"Would you like to come in?" 

For a moment she searched his eyes. "Do you want me to?" 

The phone rang and they both jumped. Then laughed. 

"Maybe I should go home." She reached up and gave him a short, pleasant kiss. "Thank you." 

Letting the miserable phone ring, he watched her pull out of the drive and down the street before responding to   
the call. 

"Yes?" he snapped. 

"Giles, I haven't got long, this will have to be short." The deep, mellow British voice was familiar, but unusually   
strained. 

"Hamish?" 

"Yes, my boy, there isn't much time. I've sent some information to Wesley. It's easier to contact him these days.   
Things are topsy-turvy here, Rupert and they aren't looking good. I've discovered something sinister here within   
the Council. All I can say now is to be on your guard, my dear chap. Don't trust anyone from the Council. Except   
me, of course. Wesley is all right, too. Now be careful, Rupert, there are forces here that are quite afraid of you   
and your Slayer" 

Swallowing his alarm he tried to focus through the confused anxiety and discover something useful. 

"Hamish you must tell me more! Why are they afraid of me?" 

"I'll be in touch, Rupert. Stay alert." The phone clicked off. 

Pacing, trying to settle his nerves and sort through the confusion, Giles worried for his old friend. What was   
happening that could strike fear into the solid, stalwart nerves of Hamish, who came from a long line of supporting,   
strong, brave Watchers? What did Wesley have to do with this? Watcher lines were predominantly decided by   
blood connection. Hamish had no children of his own, but had mentored Rupert when his own father had been so   
focused on training a slayer. What of Wesley? If Giles recalled correctly, Wesley was related to Travers! And   
Hamish Watson thought Wesley was worthy to trust? Instinctively so did Giles. 

Punching out a phone number Giles impatiently waited while the rings escalated. Where was Wesley at past   
midnight on a Tuesday night? Well, the former Watcher did work for a vampire and did most of their covert work at   
night. So they were out working. 

Settling into the sofa Giles leaned back and tried to push past the worry. It wasn't hard. All he had to do was   
think about the magnificent evening he'd spent with the woman he loved. He fell asleep dreaming of dancing in the   
surf with Buffy. 

***

Before leaving for college the next morning he contacted Wesley. There was no new information from Watson and   
Wesley promised to inform Giles the minute he knew anything about the cryptic warning. At school Giles and Buffy   
kept their relationships normal and cool, but he couldn't fail to notice the winks and secret smiles she gave him. 

After class Giles was cornered by the dreaded Melissa and Buffy just giggled knowingly. Willow wanted to know   
what was up and Buffy told her she'd learn all when they were out at the lunch quad. Sitting at an isolated table   
Buffy leaned close to her friend. 

"We went out on a date!" Relating it was nearly as thrilling as the experience, to Buffy's surprise. There was an   
incredible, sizzling chemistry between her and Giles. How had she never noticed it before? Was it just since finding   
Arancor? Or had it started earlier and the dagger's appearance having only enhanced it even more? Was that what   
the fated connection was all about? In luscious detail she told her best friend everything -- from the dinner and   
the dancing to the kissing by the surf. 

Excited and happy, Willow practically squealed with delight at the surprising turn of events. When Oz and Xander   
wandered over and asked about the gossip, Willow told all. 

"He's so old!" Xander gasped. 

"But cool," Oz countered. "He's been moony over you forever, Buffy. 

The Slayer preened and slapped Xander's arm, then smiled at Oz. "Really?" 

"He is not old. He's -- mature," Willow defended. 

Buffy smiled with pleasure. "He's very romantic. And old fashioned. And charming." 

"Does that mean he -- uh --" 

Buffy delivered a Slayer-powerful elbow to Xander's ribs. "You think he's taking advantage of me? I'm letting him   
take the lead in our relationship." 

Willow approved, reminding the gang that Buffy was the Slayer and really controlled him -- probably always did.   
He was more of an adviser than a mentor. Romantically, it made sense to let him court her. 

"And I've never felt so special." 

Willow and Oz held hands, both voicing approval with the older man/younger woman match. "I think it's about time   
you got together," Willow stated. "We've known Giles' feelings for a long time." 

Buffy frowned. "Okay, so I was a little slow about this. But I'm catching up," she impishly grinned. 

Xander was not so enthusiastic. "But he's so --" he edged away from the Slayer's reach. "So -- mature." 

"Yeah," Buffy agreed dreamily. 

***

Fingers tapping impatiently, Giles waited for someone to answer the phone. What kind of hours were they keeping   
in Los Angeles anyway? 

"Hello?" 

Finally! "Wesley. Giles. Any news?" 

The cryptic query was completely understood by both parties. Before the answer came Giles interpreted the sigh   
at the other end. Just in audio Wesley Wyndham-Price was easily readable. 

"Sorry, Giles, nothing good. You know --" he cleared his throat in nervousness. "You know my father can be a tad   
-- difficult." 

"I thought you had other allies on the Council." 

Giles tried not to let the desperation color his tone. Wesley had turned out to be a good friend and an   
understanding collaborator in the fight against evil. And more importantly, in the battle against the establishment   
of the Watcher's Council. From the attitude of the younger ex-Watcher (California was getting crowded with their   
ilk!), it appeared that the ties between father and son were as strained as they had been between Rupert and his   
father. A Watcher trait? It had not been so for his great-grandparents -- but his great-grandparents were a Fated   
Connection. Not every family had that supernatural advantage. Perhaps to survive within a Watcher family the   
super powers had to intervene. 

"I can't say with any amount of certainty, Rupert. Sorry. I am working on it." 

"Thank you, Wesley. I'll be in touch. Oh and if --" he paused, not sure how much he should say. No need to alarm   
everyone, but his sense of dread was pressing closer with each day. If this Council matter did not resolve itself   
favorably -- in his favor -- then his days of healthy living in California were numbered. "Just -- if anything   
untoward should happen, please . . . ." He couldn't really put it into words. 

"I understand," Wesley deeply promised. "I won't fail you, Rupert." 

"I know you won't." 

***

What to get the perfect slayer? Okay, not perfect -- perfect at slaying; at maddening behavior, stubbornness,   
headstrong -- ah, but it was such a lovely head, he sighed. He was so completely besotted it was ruining his   
brain. What a way to go. 

He stopped at a fountain at the mall and stared at the spraying water. Traditionally one gave a loved one a ring   
to declare love. That seemed so prosaic for Buffy. She needed something special and unique, just like her. He   
strolled past a custom jewelry store and was caught by the silver cross in the display case. It reminded him of the   
Slayer/Watcher Celtic cross and Celtic knot that his great-grandfather and great grandmother -- another Fated   
Connection couple --had possessed. Those keepsakes no longer existed now that Arancor had reclaimed them.   
Ah, but that did not mean there could not be a copy of the meaningful necklace for Watcher and Slayer. 

And what if -- when -- he declared his love? He couldn't keep it inside anymore, it was destroying his life to suffer   
with the secret. The timing was horrible -- what with the threats of the Council looming over his head. But life on   
the Hellmouth was never easy or safe. He had to speak to her soon. And with the profound declaration he had to   
include a token of his deep and committed love.   
  


****

Part 4 

A week later 

The next date, Thursday night, he arranged to meet at his house. A bit of a show-off, he decided to cook and   
whipped up a decent stir-fry meal. Buffy was really impressed, admitting he WAS the domestic half of the team.   
After the meal she gave him presents, a CD of Frank Sinatra hits and the BEATLES PAST MASTERS CD with   
IMAGINE (I'll Get You -- the American title). Placing them in the player for him, she skipped to Black Magic, and   
insisted he coach her on dancing his style. Next time, she promised, she'd take him to a club more her style. For   
now, she admitted as she snuggled close, Sinatra would do just fine. Still holding in a dance clutch, Buffy skipped   
the CD to IMAGINE and insisted her talented Watcher sing while they danced. With an intoxicated giggle she   
admitted to being completely spoiled and loving it. Caught up in the dizzying moment, he admitted to reveling in   
spoiling her. 

When the CD ended she kept her pose, staying close, swaying to their own music. Mutually reading each other's   
signals, she made the first move, stopped dancing and leaned up to kiss. The embrace, the kissing increased in   
passion and fervency until Giles finally gently, but firmly, broke it off. 

"Buffy, I don't want to go too fast --" 

She smothered him with a kiss. "Are you rejecting me?" 

"I'm tempering you." He struggled out of another kiss. "I'm very much older than you. It's my responsibility to make   
sure this doesn't get out of hand." 

Momentarily her eyes squinted with petulant irritation, her face clouded with displeasure. Then she settled down   
with a deep breath. "I am not innocent, Giles --" 

Shortly, irritated at the needless reminder of her youthful inexperience, he flung back, "I'm not talking about sex,   
Buffy. I'm talking about experience, accountability and responsibility." Seeing her anger grow, he hurried on,   
forestalling a fight and clash of wills, soothing the rough contention with the tender love he felt for her. "We have   
something precious between us, Buffy," he whispered, holding her face in both his hands. "The Fated Connection   
is sacred and powerful. We have moved beyond the realm of the normal Watcher and Slayer relationship. If we   
continue on this path we will begin the completion of a Fated Connection, even without the dagger of Devoncor   
the effects are still powerful, and unknown. This is not to be started lightly. We must be committed. We must be   
ready." 

Pulling away, her face was pale with emotions he couldn't define. Confusion between sober maturity and perplexed   
anxiety maybe. Perhaps a fool for stopping what might be inevitable, he could not in good conscience continue   
with an intimate relationship with her until they knew what they were doing. Until his Slayer clearly understood   
what it would mean. Once they committed to the Fated Connection there was no turning back. He was more than   
eager, but he had to be sure about her. 

"I don't know if I'm ready." The quiet voice, the placid face, quickly took on building irritation. "For once can't I   
just have a normal relationship? Making out with someone I like?" Now anger and that all consuming dread that had   
been with her the past two weeks propelled her to continue with her tirade. "Why does it always have to be   
portents and mystical garbage and prophecy? Why can't it just be what we feel about each other?" 

There was so much hostility in her words that he was taken aback by it. He could have addressed any of her   
questions, but he chose the one he hoped would serve as the best way to calm her, to assuage her insecurities   
and define his position. "What do we feel about each other, Buffy?" 

The question stopped her cold. 

"There should be no doubt on your part. My heart is no mystery to you. I love you completely, Buffy. I don't know   
how else to say it or show it. Well, perhaps I do." Gently taking her hand he led her up to the loft that served as   
his bedroom. Nervously he dug in his wardrobe and fished out a Celtic cross studded with sapphires, like the Celtic   
cross his great grandmother received on her wedding day -- the one now attached to the dagger of Arancor. 

Asking her to sit on the bed, he dropped to one knee and placed the cross around her neck. Then he clasped her   
hands in his. "So you will never have any doubts, I pledge my love to you through this symbol of virtue, this   
emblem of my family. With my complete devotion and love, I ask you to marry me, Buffy. Not to complete the   
Fated Connection. Not because I am your Watcher. Because I love you with all my heart and want only to be with   
you and make you happy." 

Gasping for breath, the constant dread that had been with her intensified to a fever pitch, her eyes pooled with   
tears. "I -- I don't know what to say." 

Shaking, feeling his body grow cold, he realized he had made a terrible blunder. Too quick. Too much pressure to   
heap on her head. She was only twenty! How could a forty-year-old hope to win her, even given their complex   
history? Even with the Fated Connection? 

"I'm sorry," she whispered brokenly. "I can't take that step yet. I'm afraid of . . . I . . . ." 

Hardly able to speak, to breathe, he came to his feet and stepped away. "I -- uh -- of course -- I understand." 

From the inner circle of the cross he took out the removable Celtic knot charm and put it around his neck. When   
she went to remove the cross he stopped her, telling her to keep it as a symbol of his love and devotion --   
whether she ever married him or not he believed the cross should be hers. 

At first she refused. 

"I insist," he flatly, adamantly countered. He turned away, not able to look at her. "Think of it as -- a good luck   
charm." His voice was quiet and deep. "It will remind you I am always here to watch over you." 

Without saying anything more she rushed away. In a moment she was out the door and gone. Too distraught to   
throw a fit of outrage, he numbly sat on the bed and stared at nothing. How could he have ruined everything like   
this? 

***

Unsettled by Giles' proposal, she had come back to the dorm and taken refuge in bed, but sleep refused to   
come. When Willow had come in she found Buffy sitting on the bed, quietly weeping. 

Willow came over sat on her bed. "You're crying." 

Buffy wiped the tears away. 

"What happened? Did Giles do something . . .?" The question trailed away, uncertain where she was going with it. 

"Yes. He proposed." Buffy's tone indicated it was an insult, though she didn't really feel that way. 

"And you're crying because?" 

Buffy sighed. "I'm not ready, Wil. He should have known that." 

Willow nodded. "Yeah. He loves you so much he should keep it to himself." 

"Sarcasm at --" she consulted the clock "-- one-thirteen in the morning is not funny." 

"What did you do?" At the glower, she amended the accusation. "I mean, how did you reject him? I mean, did you   
-- you didn't use violence, did you?" 

"No, Wil, I didn't beat him up!" Buffy told her exasperated. "I just don't understand, why I feel this way?" 

"What way?" 

"I love Giles, I know that, but lately I've had these major wig outs about our relationship, and the Fated   
Connection." 

"Do you know what's causing it?" 

"No, all I know is that I just keep on hurting Giles." Buffy responded in frustration sliding down under the covers to   
sleep. "Night" 

"Good Night" Willow said as she doused the lights and slipped into bed herself. 

For awhile sleep eluded Buffy and through her bond with her Watcher she could still feel the hurt and unhappiness   
she'd caused him. Again. It seemed her destiny in life to continually bring pain to someone who loved her   
completely, without question, without reservation. She wondered at the strange streak of -- what -- evil? -- in   
her nature that could cause such misery to one so devoted to her. How could she slay vampires and demons and   
be afraid to commit herself to love? And why was she afraid of someone so giving and loving as Giles? 

In her tryst with Angel and the college boys wasn't she always looking for the affection and acceptance she never   
received at home? More -- and more beyond the prophesy jazz and the mystic Slayer lore. She wanted love -- a   
real, mature, adult loving relationship. Didn't she? Giles offered it to her -- everything she could ever want in a   
partner -- and she rejected him. 

Feeling sick from the pain she felt inside -- at what she had done, at what she felt and the confusing emotions   
roiling within, she sat up, wiping unwanted tears from her face. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't go   
on like this. What did she feel for him? Did she really love Giles or was the attraction chemical? Was she being   
driven by more prophesies? Was her Fate never her own -- couldn't she even choose who to fall in love with? And   
did she really love him, or did she just feel devoted to him -- feel obligated to him because he was her mentor and   
friend and the sizzling other half of what was probably the Fated connection? With these tangled thoughts still   
rolling around in her head she fell into an uneasy sleep. 

***

A pounding at the door woke him from a sound sleep. Disoriented for a moment, he glanced at the clock. Three   
AM. Who -- Buffy? Racing downstairs, he stopped just as he reached the front door, realizing suddenly that Buffy   
wouldn't need to knock on the door she would just use her key, especially in an emergency. 

Cautious now, he decided to check through the window to get a glimpse of who might be there. Knowing he'd had,   
for a few weeks now, a dread of something dangerous in the wind, caution seemed prudent. 

The pounding continued, but Giles stopped his forward movement towards the window, confused, for he felt a   
presence, familiar somehow. Whoever or whatever it was he knew he should understand what it wanted of him.   
But for some reason the entity, for that's what it felt like, was muted. 

Reaching out with his mind he tried to define what he was happening to him. Concentrating on the subtle link to   
the being that seemed to be calling out to him he was so totally absorbed that he missed the door being slammed   
open and the men who poured into his apartment. 

The first moment he was aware of anything, it was Quentin Travers who's countenance barely registered in his   
cognizance, before a fist slammed into his face. Dazed, fighting against the blackness, he felt blows land on his   
body as he flung out in blind resistance. Crashing into furniture, glasses gone, he struck out at the unfocused   
enemy, only to be pounded back, reeling from several blows to his head, and yet still feeling the tendril of that   
entity closer now. And then nothing. 

***

Gasping, Buffy sat up in bed. Someone had called out to her in anguish. Something was wrong with Giles? She   
quickly got out of bed grabbing for the telephone and started dialing Giles' number. No answer. 

"What are you doing"? a sleepy voiced roommate asked her. 

Listening to the ringing she voiced her anxieties to Willow. "Something's wrong. It feels -- I don't know. Like   
before, when Giles was in danger." 

Willow sat up, now worried. "You think he went out and did something stupid? No, we're talking Giles here." 

Buffy dressed quickly in the first jeans and sweatshirt she could grab. "I'll call you from his house," Buffy promised   
and dashed out the door. 

***

The kicked in door at Giles' apartment alerted Buffy that her instincts were unfortunately correct and she   
approached with caution. Inside the place was a wreck -- broken furniture, toppled chairs -- his glasses on the   
floor. Anguished, she searched the house. Running upstairs she saw his bed was still made. 

Giles' phone rang and she grabbed it. "Hello." 

"Hello, Miss Summers. Do you remember this voice?" 

"Quentin Travers." The desperate feeling turned cold with horror. "What have you done with Giles?" 

"Such a bright girl. What a waste you were assigned to this pathetic excuse for a Watcher. He's disgraced his   
family, his oath, his kind." 

Forcing herself to think like the Slayer she was and not an emotional wreck, her voice was cold. "What do you   
want?" 

"As you've correctly surmised, I have Rupert. For some reason that means something to you, and that's what I'm   
hoping for. If you cooperate, he lives. Any thing you do wrong and he will pay. With a great deal of pain. Do you   
understand." 

Gritting her teeth, she swallowed a scream of frustration. "No, I don't." 

"You have a history of rebellion, girl. If you cross me, if you try running away again Giles is dead. Is that clearer?" 

The enemies were not supernatural anymore. "You're beasts! You call yourself human? I've killed better than you!" 

Travers laughed. "You're such a impudent little mite, aren't you? No wonder you have bewitched poor Rupert. You   
must remind him of his wild days at Oxford." 

He told her to go to Giles' computer. Obeying, she was instructed to click on the internet connect and she would   
be given access to a private website. When the screen flipped on she cried out. A fuzzy picture revealed a   
head-bowed Giles -- bloody, torn, bound to a chair -- in front of the camera. The close up gave her graphic   
details of the struggle that was so evident here at the house. Biting her lip, she cringed when someone grabbed   
Giles' hair and shook his head until he woke up. 

"Giles!" 

Trying to focus on her voice, he blinked at the screen. "Buffy?" 

At a loss as to what to say, she groaned in misery. "Giles," she whispered. 

There was so much she wanted to say now that it was too late. Like she always did, she rejected and hurt the   
ones closest to her. She had ruined everything, probably set him up to be killed. Destroyed everything. And with   
alarming clarity she understood that he was everything to her. And she would do anything to save him. 

"Giles, let me know you're all right." Without giving anything away, she tried to keep her voice calm and steady.   
Let Giles know she was strong, she was there for him. Let Travers think whatever he liked. "Talk to me." 

Wretched at what her rash emotions had caused, she wanted to tell him how stupid she had been to refuse him.   
How much she really did love him. Such confessions, out loud, would undermine their already precarious position   
and she tried to infuse her tone, her face, with the passions she felt. 

Staring at her, those incredibly deep green eyes blinked. A very slight twitch at his lips, a wink, let her know he   
was in tune with her. More than the subtle expression was the feeling she was now receiving from him via their   
link of the Fated Connection. A powerful strain of hope. Giles was not giving up and he didn't want her to, either. 

"What do you want, Travers?" 

"Whatever it is don't do it --" A fist came from the side and punched Giles in the face. 

"No!" she screamed. "Leave him alone! If you want my cooperation you leave him alone!" Maybe it was stupid to   
be so obvious, but the helpless Slayer couldn't stand the violence against her unprotected Watcher. Right now   
they were at a disadvantage. She would change that as soon as she could, but until then she wanted her   
Watcher in one piece. "What do you want?" 

Some unseen person righted Giles and he was propped up in front of the screen. He seemed barely conscious and   
in pain. In a show of silent support she touched the screen, hoping that through their shared bond he would feel   
her actions. With the unswollen eye, Giles gave her a wink. 

"What do you think we want?" came Travers off-screen voice. "We want control over you. The way it should have   
been from the beginning. The way to accomplish that is to remove Giles. He fell in love with you and let you run   
wild so -- the Council -- has no control over either of you. That must never happen again." 

Hot Slayer blood bubbled in anger and she lashed out at the heinous enemy. In a ragged rasp she threatened him.   
"Let him go or I'll make you pay, Travers. And don't think I can't!" 

Giles' theory about their assignment together was right -- both she and Giles had been written off as losers --   
failures destined to die quickly on the Hellmouth. The Council had WANTED them to fail. But the Council   
themselves needed to acknowledge the truth; how they had failed instead. They had lost sight of what they   
should be -- the guardians of Slayers who fight evil. Now they were just a bunch of old men and women trying to   
justify their own importance. She and Giles were the ones trying to save the world! 

The camera tilted and Travers' snarling face came into an extreme close up view. "A very pretty little speech,   
Slayer. It changes nothing! Right now Giles is under a death sentence for his betrayal of the Council. He has   
known his duty since he was a child. At Oxford he turned against us, but his family ties -- his grandmother and   
her damned Fated Connection -- kept him in the Council because of bloodlines! Well, the Guardians of Tandoor are   
finally going to straighten out the mess the Council has fallen into. No longer will Slayers and Watchers be allowed   
to run wild nor will they be allowed to join together in anymore Fated Connections. You two shall be the last to   
succumb to that sorcery." 

The camera went back to the battered Watcher. Giles had listened closely to Travers little tirade. Now at least   
they knew who they were fighting. The secret organization that Watson had mentioned and that Wesley had   
heard rumors about had come out into the open . The Guardians of Tandoor, who and what they wanted would be   
learned soon. The frightening aspect of Travers' announcing their intentions though could only mean they felt they   
had enough power and backing to take over the council. 

"Now, Buffy as long as you do as I say, your Watcher will stay alive," Travers assured her. "And all you have to do   
is your job as Slayer, the way it is suppose to be done. " 

"How long?" 

"How long does a Slayer live?" 

Ah, now she understood what he wanted of her. Whenever her inevitable death came, the Fated Connection   
would be broken because she and Giles would never be allowed anywhere near each other again. Travers and his   
little cult would have once again corrupted any chance of a Fated Connection completely forming. She and her   
Watcher had thwarted Travers and his group recently when they had defeated the griffin, thereby breaking the   
original curse. Now they would be held hostage to be sure that they too would end up as all the Watchers and   
Slayers had before them: dead. Separated by death without having fully completed their predestined union. 

Through their psychic link Buffy felt Giles rebel at that condition. To what she wasn't sure. The imprisonment? The   
fact that their connection would never be complete? Her inevitable death? Yes -- that was it and he was going to   
do something stupid -- destructive -- to save her. 

"Giles, you have to promise me something." 

This might damage them, give some advantage to Travers, but it might save Giles' life. It was worth the risk.   
Anything was worth risking to save him. She didn't need to voice what she wanted. They understood each other   
too well. For some reason at this crucial time they were more connected to each now in crisis than any other time   
since they had first made contact via their bond. She demanded his solemn oath that he would not do anything   
destructive. 

Giles' eyes aching with pain, she sensed more than saw her message was loud and clear to him. Thankful for the   
connection they shared. No matter what happened to her he would do whatever he had to do to live. 

"Promise!" She sent him a silent plea, but he would not give in. She sought for his understanding. "I have to watch   
out for you, too." 

If she could not get cooperation from him she would force it from another angle. "Travers. I want a promise from   
you, this time. If I fulfill my duties to you as a Slayer, and do as you ask, Giles will be released." 

"No," Giles refused. 

Someone reached behind him and he cried out in a surprised yelp, then gritted his teeth. "No," he muttered. "Don't   
cooperate, Buffy!" 

"Promise he'll live even if I don't." 

"If you give me Arancor, I'll agree." Travers riposted. 

Buffy had wondered when he would get around to that. She saw the devastation of Giles' apartment all around   
her, some of it had been the fight, but Travers and his men had also been looking for her sacred dagger. "Arancor?   
I don't have it." That technically wasn't a lie she didn't have it on her. 

"Don't play with me, Slayer, Rupert didn't have it, so you must have it." 

"I don't --" before Buffy could even finish a denial, Travers gestured to one of his men, who grabbed one of Giles'   
bound arms. "Break it." 

"No! I'll tell --" 

"She doesn't know where it is, you pillock,." Giles rasped in pain, interrupting Buffy's words. 

Travers turned to look at his captive. "Ah, Rupert, so you secreted it away yourself, did you. Where?" 

"Go to hell!" 

"Very well," Travers gestured again and the other man started to twist his arm. 

"No, Giles please!" Buffy shouted in fear. She could feel his pain through their link. She couldn't let him suffer like   
that. The only thing she could do was give up Arancor to Travers. Before she could speak, she heard Giles agree   
to what Travers wanted. What was her Watcher up too? He had to know she had the dagger. 

"Well, Rupert?" 

"I gave it to Angel." 

"Who?" 

"You'd know him better as Angelus, I believe." 

Travers was livid. "You gave the sacred dagger of Arancor to a vampire?" 

"Thought it better than your lot getting their hands on it." Giles smirked at the other Watcher. "Good luck in trying   
to get it away from him." 

Travers hit him across the face, then turned back towards Buffy, his anger at being out maneuvered by Giles plain   
on his face. "Buffy, our conversation is at an end." He rubbed his hand, obviously stinging from the vicious blow to   
the helpless Watcher. "A new Watcher will be with you tomorrow. You will obey her every rule or Rupert will suffer   
the consequences, do you understand?" 

He was not obligated to treat Giles in a humane manner at all. Giles' health and safety depended on her submitting   
to his wishes. 

Reluctantly she agreed. "Yes I understand." Both she and Giles knew Travers wouldn't keep his promise, but they   
had no choice now. She had to play along until she could come up with a workable plan to save Giles. As a final   
clause she insisted on seeing him every day to make sure he was okay. Travers agreed to visual contact, but only   
weekly. Then Giles was taken away, sending her a last wink, a warm sense of strength and love through their link.   
The signal went dead. Buffy's face dropped into her arm and with her fist she pounded the desk as she wept. 

***

Giles came back to consciousness slowly and in pain. He tried to shift his aching body, to get a more comfortable   
position and found he was still bound to a chair. He glanced about his surroundings noticing that he had been   
placed in a room-like cell. There was a small cot, table, with a lamp that was lit. He could see a small washroom   
off to the side. If he twisted around a bit he could see that there were bars on the windows and those windows   
had been boarded up. 

He had no idea how long he had been unconscious or even if it was the same day he had been taken. He didn't   
want to think about Buffy -- what she was going through now. He had wanted her to disregard Travers' dictates,   
but he knew she wouldn't do that. She loved him, he knew that, actually her love for him, as was his love for her   
was never in doubt. Buffy just wasn't ready to accept the Fated Connection as easily as he had. He could   
understand her reticence. To consummate the power of the connection was to give yourself over completely to   
another person. 

Giles reached out with his senses, trying to establish his link with Buffy. She was there just at the edges of his   
mind -- he could feel her -- but it was as if he sensed her through a fog. Most likely Travers had placed some   
type of binding spell around him. Whatever spell Travers had created to break the contact between he and his   
Slayer was effective, but not completely, because, there was Buffy at the edge of his mind. Either Travers had   
been sloppy or had deliberately left just enough of a connection to torture them. Buffy being able to know he was   
still alive but unable to use there link to find where Travers and his men were hiding him. 

In this situation the irony escaped him, but he found black humor that Travers was now using magic to fight he   
and his Slayer. Travers so condemningly attacked him for his wizardry in his Oxford days, yet the dark master of   
Tandoor felt justified in using it for his own ends! 

Giles groaned in frustration. The entire situation was ridiculous and maddening! Concentrating he tried to clear his   
head of the pain that was washing through him from his beating, hoping to enhance what was still there of the   
connection. Instead of linking more strongly with his Slayer he instead found he had reconnected with the entity   
he had felt during the attack at his home. He reached out to the essence that had made contact with him. And   
he now understood what it was... Devoncor! He had realized the moment he had lost consciousness that that was   
the presence he had felt calling to him. What a surprise to find that Travers had possession of his dagger. For   
that now was what Devoncor was, his dagger, just as Arancor had become Buffy's. 

He wondered if Travers comprehended the blunder he may have unknowingly committed. To have allowed   
Devoncor to be this close to him now that the dagger was calling to it's rightful owner. Giles quivered with   
anticipation. He could sense the approach of his weapon. Was this how Buffy felt, when she was near Arancor? 

Giles heard a key turn in the lock of the door and Travers entered the room. "Well, Rupert, see where you're   
constant rebellion has gotten you?" 

"Oh, stuff it Quentin." Giles said acidly. 

"Charming colloquialism, you really have been around that Slayer of yours for too long. And by the way, if you are   
attempting to contact your Miss Summers from here, don't bother." Travers informed Giles superciliously. 

"What do you mean?" 

"No matter how hard you try you will not be able to communicate with your Slayer from here. The Guardians of   
Tandoor have protected Devoncor for eight hundred years --" 

"I doubt that's what Devoncor would call it." Giles muttered in disgust. 

Travers continued as if there hadn't been any interruption from the prisoner. ". . . and over many centuries we   
have learned how to negate the powers of the link through a spell." He smugly observed the bound man. "Under   
my tutelage it appears as if your Slayer is finally going to comport herself as a Slayer should. " 

So it wasn't sloppiness. Giles looked up in surprise at Travers. Didn't the man realize that whatever spell he had   
put on the Watcher and Slayer hadn't been totally effective? Giles could still feel the link, peripherally it was true   
but still there, was it because Devoncor had been close to him? Or had things changed, when Buffy and he had   
defeated the griffin, as Angel had hypothesized. Had Devoncor finally been freed. Giles snorted in derision not   
willing to let that slur on Buffy pass. "My Slayer, Travers, has always been the best. She has survived longer then   
almost any other Slayer, no matter what obstacles you and the Council threw in her way!" 

"She is undisciplined, unpredictable and disinclined to follow the rules set down for centuries." 

"That's why she has survived so long." Giles taunted the other man. "Because she follows her heart and instinct   
and not a lot of drivel from a book that is centuries out of date." 

"Yes, because she had an unfit Watcher who let her do as she pleased, but not anymore. She's under my control   
now, and has been for longer then you realize. " 

"What do you mean?" 

"Your Slayer hasn't been able to commit to you has she Rupert? Even with the accursed Fated Connection and the   
powers of Arancor, she hesitates." Travers related gleefully. "All because I have able to use Devoncor to control   
her enough for her to waver in her commitment to you." 

Giles was now beginning to understand, happily, that Buffy's uncertainty had more to do with Travers sorcery than   
her rejection of him. Maybe it was time to begin to turn the tables on Travers and use Devoncor against him.   
Reaching out with his mind, Giles concentrated and very easily connected with his dagger. The close proximity of   
the weapon made the link effortless. He called to it, asking that it come to him. Thirty seconds passed as he   
focused on his Devoncor and then he saw that Travers began to look uncomfortable as if some live creature was   
stuck in his jacket pocket. 

"What?" Travers seemed confused as it he couldn't quite understand what was happening. 

"It's not yours anymore is it Travers?" Giles grinned ferally. "Even now I can feel it's call, calling to me as I summon   
it, to come to it's true heir." 

"You have know idea of the power this blade can wield and you'll never know". Travers promised Giles as he exited   
the room in a hurry. 

Travers closed the door behind him and signaling to the man on duty to be vigilant he walked quickly down the hall   
and pulled Devoncor out of his inner pocket. The dagger had been reacting in a totally unfamiliar way ever since   
he had come into the prisoner's room. The blade burned his hand and he was forced to drop it. As the blade hit   
the floor, he stared in horror at the change that had once again taken over Devoncor. The ruby drop of blood had   
turned into a brilliant blue star sapphire. As he watched the sapphire faded back to the ruby red color that he had   
always known. Travers picked up the dagger gingerly, knowing it would allow him to, now, but the dagger had   
responded to it's true inheritor, Rupert Giles, and in a way never seen before. That frightened the Watcher. For   
Travers hadn't been lying when he had told the other Watcher that he didn't even realize the power of the   
daggers of Devoncor and Arancor and seeing what had just occurred, Travers wasn't sure anyone knew what   
power the two daggers possessed.   
  


****

Part 5 

One week later 

"Very good, Buffy. Next time, though, let's dispense with the dialog. Just kill the beasts. That is your job." 

The crisp British accent rang flatly against the gravestones of the foggy, cool cemetery. As usual, Buffy ignored   
the watchdog hounding her through the grassy plots. Even if the situation with Ms Kettering had been legitimate,   
Buffy would have hated her. Young, athletic, traditional, she was what the Slayer imagined as a cookie-cutter   
Watcher product of Travers' school of idiots. Even without Giles in danger she would have rejected Kettering.   
Because this -- creature -- was trying to replace Giles, Buffy hated her with an animosity she did not even know   
she was capable of feeling. 

"Plunge, move on, yeah I got it," Buffy answered sarcastically. Though the addendum did bring back sweet   
memories of the early days with Giles and his trying to shape her into the Slayer mold, it was a bittersweet   
thought. 

For nearly a week Buffy had played along with this extortion. She had done her job -- well, too -- she silently   
congratulated herself. Slaying, killing and taking no prisoners in the demon community. Contact with her friends   
had been her only comfort, her only source of normalcy in a Hellmouth world gone insanely intolerable. Even   
supervised contact was better than nothing, and in the very brief phone calls and visits she had bleakly told her   
friends of Giles' imprisonment and her unwilling cooperation with the enemy. Her communications with Xander,   
Willow and Oz were not long enough for any of them to form any kind of rescue plan. So Buffy had come up with   
the idea of visiting her Mother as frequently as possible. 

Kettering had not been able to object to her seeing her Mother, for as far as the Watcher knew, Joyce was   
unaware of Buffy's true calling. And Buffy patiently explained to the Watcher her Mother would have found it odd   
if her daughter had not visited with her. Or that's what Buffy had convinced Kettering. Even if Kettering reported   
these visits to Travers, she was hoping he was unaware of her Mother's knowledge of slaying or didn't recall it.   
Considering his cavalier attitude regarding her Mother during the Cruciamentum she suspected he didn't even   
remember. 

Her Mother had been more then willing to help her when she had found out what was going on . So Buffy arranged   
for Joyce to contact Wesley. Loath to admit it in normal circumstances, now Buffy readily declared she needed a   
Watcher's help and guidance. Who would have thought that, Buffy smiled inwardly at the irony of that turnaround.   
In researching more about her dagger and the powers it was capable of, Wes was a solid ally. Kettering may have   
had her studying extensive demonology, but had been sure to keep her away from any references to the daggers.   
That just proved how little the mainstream Watchers understood the Sunnydale Slayer. 

To make matters worse, Arancor was calling to her. Just as the dagger had impelled her to conceal it, now it   
called urgently for her to retrieve it. She couldn't very well go traipsing after Arancor with Kettering hanging   
about. Possibly she might have Wesley and Xander go get it for her. It would take there combined strength to   
move the stone slab she had secreted it under. She knew she would need her weapon for whatever was to come. 

Buffy got out of the car with Ms Kettering following. She had agreed to drop Buffy off at the house but was   
unwilling to let her walk even to her Mother's door unescorted. Reaching the door, it opened and her Mother   
greeted her happily. 

"Buffy, I'm glad your here." Joyce turned and looked at the other woman. "Ms Kettering would you like to join us?" 

"No thank you, Mrs. Summers, I was just dropping Buffy off," Kettering responded with a cold smile, turning and   
leaving the two women alone on the porch. Joyce watched as the Watcher got into the car and drove off. Both   
Buffy and her mother knew the woman wasn't far away. Buffy had explained all to her mother the night before   
when she had first visited. The Watcher waited just down the street for Buffy to leave her Mother's house so she   
could pick her up. 

"Keeping me under her thumb is her main objective." Buffy commented bitterly. 

"Buffy, I'm sorry," Joyce told her walking back into the house. "Is there anything else I can do to help?" 

Following her mother into the house Buffy answered her question. "No, thanks, Mom, you're already doing it and I   
really appreciate it. I know Giles will too." Buffy gave her mother a hug, not only to reassure them both. 

"Have you heard anything more from Rupert?" 

"I'd like to know that answer as well." Wesley inquired coming out of the shadows of the darkened dining room. 

"Wes, I'm so glad to see you," Buffy smiled, greeting the former Watcher with a sincerely warm hug. "I really need   
your help." 

"Buffy, anything I can do to help you and Giles." Wes reassured her. "Also Angel sends his regards and offers of   
any help as well." 

"It may come to that." Buffy told him. The three walked into the Summers living room and sat down. Buffy sat on   
the couch next to her Mother while Wesley sat in the chair opposite them. 

"Did my Mother tell you what's happened?" 

"Yes, she filled me in, though I have to say I'm not surprised by it." 

"Why?" 

"The Watcher's Council is in upheaval at the moment. Rupert and I were both aware that things were not going   
well for our side. He was worried something might happen, inordinately so I thought." 

"He knew this would happen, that he would be taken?" Joyce asked curiously 

"No, not necessarily this, I think he was expecting to be killed not kidnapped." 

Buffy ground her teeth in frustration. "Why didn't he say something to me, so we could have prepared ourselves to   
prevent it?" 

"Buffy, I am really not sure that Rupert knew what was going to happen. He just told me that he had been feeling   
a sense of unease, dread. He wasn't sure what it might be and he was concerned about you Buffy, that if   
something did happen to him . . . ." Wesley shrugged, not willing to go into detail. 

"Giles also asked us to witness his will." A female voice volunteered from the kitchen door interrupting what Wesley   
was going to say. 

Buffy looked up and saw Willow, with Oz and Xander. "Hey, guys, it's great to see you without the prying eyes.   
What did you mean about Giles' will?" 

The newcomers joined the others in the living room. Oz answered Buffy's question. "He was concerned that   
something was going to happen, he did give us some song and dance about the Hellmouth and being a Watcher,   
but I really thought he felt something was wrong." 

"Yeah and whatever it was, he was really wigged about it." Willow added. 

Buffy sighed ruefully. "Well, he was right to be wigged, look where we are now." Buffy also understood Giles sense   
of dread. Hadn't she been feeling it too? So much so that she had buried Arancor. "Wesley, I need you and Xander   
to do something for me." 

"Anything, Buffy, you know that." Wesley told her and Xander agreed. 

"Okay, this may sound very strange, but a few weeks ago I buried Arancor." 

"What's an Arancor?" Xander piped in. 

"It's her dagger." Willow told him. 

"Buffy's naming her weapons now? Other then Mr. Pointy that is." 

Buffy grinned at Xander's comment. "I'm sorry Xan, you and Oz don't know much about some of the things that   
have been going on lately. Will can bring you up to speed after I leave. Kettering won't give me much time here,   
believe me." 

Wesley steered the conversation back to Buffy's earlier statement. "Actually, Buffy it doesn't sound strange. I   
believe your dagger has been reacting to events that have been occurring. From what Giles and I had been able   
to learn recently the two daggers react very strongly to events around them, and in turn make their possessor   
react too." 

"So Arancor was warning me of trouble to come?" 

"Very possibly, but there are so many things we don't understand in regards to the weapons," Wesley admitted,   
revealing his own shared frustrated. "So much has been lost or hidden for so many centuries." 

"Wes just tell me some of the things that you and Giles learned recently, information he wasn't able to pass on to   
me before he was abducted." Buffy requested of the other Watcher as she searched her mother's desk for paper.   
"While I draw you and Xander a map where to find Arancor. It will take both of you to fetch it because I buried it   
under a heavy rock." 

"Not much time left, Buffy," her mother reminded her. 

"Yeah, I know. Mom, Kettering, the barracuda will expect me out the door soon and if I'm not there she'll come   
looking for me and we don't want that." 

"Yeah, she might take it into her head to curtail any more of visits at your mom's house." Willow speculated. 

"No might about Will." Buffy stated emphatically. "I'm actually surprised she let's me talk to you and Xander at all." 

***

The next day, as promised, Wesley drove out to the old monastery with Xander. Buffy and Wesley had decided   
the best course of action regarding her dagger was for Wesley to take it back to LA so he and Angel could guard   
Arancor until she needed it. They had no desire for Travers and his little group to get their hands on it. Besides,   
Buffy thought it would be nicely ironic if Angel did actually have the weapon with him in LA as Giles had so   
cunningly told Travers earlier when he was trying to protect her and the dagger. 

The sound of the ocean could be heard, but a heavy mist lay over the area, covering the ocean below them,   
lending the feeling of isolation and mystery to the errand. For a moment they surveyed the landscape that was   
now eerily covered in thick fog. A dampness seemed to pervade the spot as if a pall permeated this sacred ruin. 

Wesley consulted the map Buffy had given him. It took the two men a few minutes to orient themselves and find   
the main altar stone. Xander headed right to where the Slayer had told them she had hidden Arancor. The two   
men were silent as they quickly dug out the altar. Even Xander, who Wesley knew was quite loquacious, refrained   
from making any quips. Probably the effects of the eerieness surrounding them. Wesley himself found the   
ambiance quite oppressive. Having dug low enough they reached the slab Buffy had told them about and struggled   
to remove it, but it wouldn't budge. They tried a second time and then a third. 

Sitting back for a moment against the altar stone, Wesley commented breathlessly, "I think we're going to need   
Angel for this." 

Xander reluctantly agreed. "Fraid so." 

Both looked at each other and then once again attempted to move the slab. This time it gave, little by little, until   
they had it completely removed. They sighed when they spotted the box hidden beneath the stone. Wesley   
grabbed the case and opening it, Wesley slowly withdrew the weapon from the case. Even in the fog, which oddly   
enough began to slowly lift, the dagger glistened brightly. 

"Wow!" 

Wesley smiled at Xander, who had never seen the weapon before. He understood the reaction. Wesley had felt   
the same way when he had first been handed the weapon by Giles. "Wow indeed!" 

***

Kettering, at first completely antagonistic toward her, now several weeks into training, had few criticisms. Well,   
few that were even close to being real. Although Kettering had come here as her antagonistic keeper the British   
woman had grown to grudgingly respect the Slayer. That was little comfort. Her real goal was to keep Giles alive   
long enough to free him from Travers. 

Part B of the plan was still a little slow in coming, it was forming, but not quite ready for execution. She planned   
to test something in that direction tonight. She first needed to find out if Kettering was any good at this job. Also   
she needed to do something a little reckless because she knew that Travers would be expecting it. Once she had   
pulled something on him and his trained Watcher she suspected he would be more inclined to let his guard down   
and not expect anything to happen again too soon. 

Plan A was plain and simple -- make sure Giles was still alive. Something she checked every night before leaving   
for patrol through there link, even if it was just a slight connection at the moment. 

Slayer power was a lot different in the misty night of a graveyard than in a dusty Watcher report as Kettering had   
been learning. Tonight Buffy would be showing her how different field work could be. 

Using pagers, she had transmitted messages to Willow and Xander. By now they were set up. All they needed was   
bait for the trap. The pager on her waist buzzed and Buffy shut it off. She hissed to Kettering that she spotted   
another vamp and she dashed through the shrouded grounds, the slower Watcher behind. As Buffy ran through a   
narrow path between crypts she barely missed being snagged by two vamps, then ran into some thick bushes.   
Kettering was not so lucky. She literally ran into one, knocking both of them to the ground. It would have been   
amusing in other circumstances, but this was a deadly game. 

Behind Buffy, Xander and Willow crashed and thrashed as if in a fierce battle, as if Buffy herself were fighting   
vampires as well. A little guiltily, Buffy listened to the battle on the lawn, then she thought of what Giles was   
going through and didn't feel quite so bad. 

Several yelps of pain came through the thicket, then nothing. She motioned for the others to stay still and she   
cautiously crept through the bushes. She gasped when she saw Kettering standing near a crypt dusting herself   
off. She was scraped but otherwise fine. Damn. 

"Surprised?" the woman snapped, her narrow eyes cutting through the Slayer. 

Buffy drew in a breath. "No," she flubbed. "You're supposed to be a Watcher, right? Watchers are supposed to   
fight. Not just train. I'm only -- surprised -- cause you don't have much -- experience." 

Kettering turned from her and briskly walked toward the car. "I fear you are in store for more surprises, Slayer.   
You obviously don't have any experience in dealing with real Watchers." 

The pronouncement boded ill. Buffy remembered enough sketchy details from her old high school science classes   
that for any action there is always a reaction. In this case she was hoping that Kettering would just report this to   
Travers as she had always made reports to him. Her concern turned to alarm when Kettering went to the   
computer and initiated a visual link with Travers' web site. Quentin came into view and before Buffy could stop   
her, Kettering explained the vampire trap in the cemetery. Buffy shouted refusals and denials, but clearly the evil   
Watchers had seen through the little ploy to kill off the wretched woman. 

At the end of the explanation Travers, surprisingly, left without comment. A moment later an unshaven Giles was   
placed in front of the camera. Buffy's skin chilled. Without an explanation, or even a wordy threat, a blur from   
off-screen was seen briefly, and Giles screamed. 

"Stop!" Buffy demanded. 

Giles had fallen from the seat in front of the computer. Two sets of strong arms pulled him back so Buffy could see   
him cringing in agony, holding onto his left arm. 

"I told you Giles would pay for your disobedience, Buffy. Do you have trouble remembering these important little   
details?" came Travers' off-camera voice. "Shall I break his other arm?" 

"No!" She shook in anger, in livid helplessness. They were punishing her powerless Watcher. 'Giles forgive me,'   
Buffy silently prayed. 'I'm sorry it was the only way to get them off my track for a bit.' "Leave him alone!" 

"Fight, Buffy!" Giles countered hoarsely. Someone knocked him on the side of the face and his nose bled. "Don't   
give in!" This time he was hit so hard he fell to the floor again. 

"I will get you back for this, Travers." Buffy vowed between clenched teeth. Sooner then you think! 

"I doubt that seriously, little lady. I do, however, retain your former Watcher. Please remember that in future. Any   
more disobedience from you and I might start inflicting serious damage. Time you learned to understand how the   
rules work." 

The connection went black. Kettering switched off the computer. "Time for bed, Buffy. We have a special training   
session tomorrow. I want to take you through the paces of your demon mythology --" 

Icy, horrified, stunned, Buffy could hardly regulate her breathing to normal. Fighting to appear as ruthless and cold   
as her captors, she constrained her voice to be flat and emotionless. She would never, ever let them know how   
much she was crying inside. "I have to prepare for a test on Monday." 

"You needn't worry about that," the woman sharply assured. "You aren't going back to school." 

A gasp of surprise escaped her, then she was back in complete, frosty control. 

At Buffy's clear, if momentary outrage, she smiled, then crisply explained, "Slayer's have no need for what passes   
for rudimentary education here in California. You are sadly lacking in the vital knowledge you need in your   
vocation. Giles spoiled you, girl. He made you dependent on him. Typical male. Well, you have to stand on your   
own now." 

More than anything Buffy wanted to strangle the enraging woman. She wanted to scream at the injustice of Giles   
punished for allowing her to be human and have some kind of life beyond slaying. Bitterly remorseful for her many   
tirades against her princely Watcher, she knew more than ever before how incredible he was, how much she   
missed him. More than that, how much he loved her and how much she loved him. 

Biting back the bitter curses on her tongue, she went up to the loft to get ready for bed. They had adopted Giles'   
apartment as their domain. Kettering slept on the couch -- a sentry for the recalcitrant Slayer -- as if Buffy would   
do anything so extreme as sneak away and leave Giles at their merciless hands! She plopped down on the bed and   
wanted to cry. She wouldn't give Kettering the satisfaction. Instead she picked up the phone to call Willow. In   
brief, cryptic words she would reveal something of her misery. It was the only outlet she had. 

Angry that the phone was dead, she slammed on the button a few times. Sensing Kettering behind her, she looked   
at the woman. "What do you want?" 

"Socializing is distracting, Buffy. There will be no more contact with you and your little friends. You are here on   
the Hellmouth to slay --" 

"I have a life! You can't rob me of my friends!" 

Her pale blue eyes cold, Kettering folded her arms in triumphant superiority. "Shall I call Travers back? Twice in   
one night? That ought to be good for more than just another broken arm for your dear former Watcher." 

Clenching her fists, Buffy used all her willpower to not destroy this creature instantly. It would be so easy -- down   
the stairs -- She abruptly stopped the delightful, vengeful fantasy. It might relieve her anger, but it would hurt   
Giles -- possibly kill him. 

Buffy threw herself on the bed and put a pillow over her head. "Go away." 

"I'll wake you up promptly at Six AM. Good night." 

Closing her eyes, she allowed the silent tears to seep through her closed lids and dampen the pillow -- Giles'   
pillow. She had been prophetic in thinking that Kettering would probably cut off her connections to her friends, the   
only things that were keeping her going now. Loneliness had never been so encompassing. It was a strange,   
comforting, painful experience to be living here in his apartment, to be lying in his bed, and be without him. When   
would the nightmare end? Only when she found a way to end it. That would have to be soon.   
  


****

Part 6 

Three days later 

Unable to sleep, his broken arm adding pain to his emotional stress, Giles paced the small confines of his narrow,   
bleak room. In a petty display of his usual arrogance Travers chose not to set and cast his arm, but left it bare.   
Giles had managed to rip some of his shirt and at least wrap the swollen, hot, throbbing arm. It offered little   
beyond psychological protection. Travers, ironically, had made sure that Giles had toiletries in the bathroom and   
even included an electric razor, but wasn't willing to give him a change of clothes or repair his damaged arm. 

With no window he had no idea what day it was, what time it was. He sensed it was night. He was always most   
restless at night and he believed it to be sympathetic impressions from Buffy on patrol. Commonly he felt uneasy   
and on edge when she was out facing death and he was safely inside. Now, as a prisoner, instead of back at his   
apartment wondering if tonight was the night she would never return. 

He lay back down on his bed again, trying to calm himself, rest, conserve energy and strength. It wouldn't do him   
any good to be unable to leave this prison, under his own power, when Buffy and the others found a way to get   
him out. He knew they would. 

So he tried to relax and focus his thoughts on searching out and connecting with Devoncor. He now knew that   
Travers had his weapon and it was somewhere in the building with the other Watcher. It took him only a few   
moments to make the link. Each time he had tried it, it became easier and quicker. This wasn't the first time he   
had joined with his dagger since he had been held prisoner. He couldn't communicate with Buffy, except for the   
slight sense of her he had been feeling since his captivity. So instead he had begun to create a bond with   
Devoncor, a link that he knew brought him closer to Buffy, and also began to give him more authority over   
Devoncor. A power he knew he may have need of in the future. 

***

Buffy followed the rules as best she could after that painful night Giles' arm was broken. Days passed in a numbing   
blur of reluctant imprisonment. She learned about demons, trained relentlessly, and at night decimated the local   
creature population. It was her most ardent outlet and she attacked the undead and inhuman with enraged zeal. 

On the academic side Giles would be proud to know she could name off creatures and undead characteristics like a   
Watcher. The cram sessions had actually helped last night when a Dorlock demon -- a big guy with a ridged back   
-- tried to cook her on an open fire in the woods. A tramp had not been so lucky. If she hadn't read up on the   
repulsive carnivores, she never would have known Dorlocks eat only freshly cooked meat. And they can be killed   
by any sharp object into any of their three eyes. 

Willow and Xander had come by twice to see her, and both times they had been repulsed by Kettering. Without   
giving specific instructions, she knew her Scooby gang were working for her on their own. She also knew that   
they had been working with Wesley. At least her visits to her Mother had not been totally curtailed -- that was   
one thing Kettering could not prevent and so it gave Buffy the chance to stay in contact with everyone as   
needed. 

Like Giles, she had discovered that her link to him was quite weak, similar to seeing him through a fog -- another   
spell from Travers little group no doubt. Giles was still alive, though, which was the most important thing, but that   
was all she could fathom. 

There was no way for her to test a theory she had that Giles was still close. Their connection had been growing   
stronger and recently it had increased exponentially before he was taken. She had finally figured out why.   
Devoncor had been close and somehow it had been broadcasting through Giles. That explained Arancor's now   
frantic calls to retrieve it. 

And it made sense that Travers would want to have Giles nearby to exact tight control over both of their   
captives. England would be too far away for this kind of manipulative game. And she knew Travers wanted her   
dagger. A matched set. 

Occasionally she wondered if the Council really had any idea what Travers, was up too. Wesley had said that the   
Council itself was in the throws of a major upheaval, but that didn't really concern her much. Saving Giles was her   
top priority. They could deal with motivations and all the deep plots later. She had finally realized how she could   
find Giles spell or no spell. Plan B was about to come to fruition. 

***

After the failed assassination of Kettering, Willow knew there would be trouble. When contact with Buffy was cut   
off except the occasional forays to her Mother's house, the computer whiz started her own plan of attack. She   
started researching the history of Council, it's members and internal politics. 

It was easier than she thought. Amazing how many underground conspiracy-buster sites were on the internet.   
She was also in contact constantly with another disaffected radical ex-Watcher -- Wesley. He helpfully informed   
her of an old friend of Giles' who was sympathetic. 

Willow found Hamish Watson via email. In cryptic messages that Wesley helped interpret, she learned Watson and   
others were in a fight within the Council. Wes supplied some of the details that Watson could not. An inner,   
extremist group within the Watchers was vying for control with their own agenda -- Travers' group. The old line   
leaders, including Giles' and Wyndham-Price's families, were trying to hold onto the traditional authority. Perhaps   
getting Buffy from under Travers' power would help sway the balance, but that couldn't happen until they freed   
Giles. 

The most positive news was that Watson was certain Giles was still in California, close to Buffy, so Travers could   
control them both. Because Travers was not in England -- others working with him were -- that seemed proof he   
was here to personally oversee the rebellious Slayer and Watcher. Which meant the real power WAS Buffy and   
Giles! That knowledge gave the Scoobys a hold over Travers. If only Willow could figure out how she could use it   
effectively to help her friends. 

Meanwhile, Willow was still trying to trace the private email line to find out where they were keeping Giles. It   
hadn't taken her long to realize that the Watchers had put up a spell that completely hid their whereabouts.   
Willow had tried to use her magic to find them or somehow break the spell, but soon came to the conclusion that   
she was just not strong enough as a Wiccan yet to disrupt the hex cast by Travers. If Giles were here with her it   
would be a piece of cake, but now she had to do it on her own. 

Xander and Oz, not to be idle, were working on a plot of their own. Only days after their aborted attempt to trap   
Kettering, Oz's Dingo van was stopped on the side of the road near the woods. The hood was up and Oz and   
Xander were looking at the engine. In their hands were wooden stakes just in case they attracted the attention   
of the prey and not the hunter. 

Nearly One AM -- crashing noises in the brush alerted them. It took all their nerve to not run into the safety of   
the van. They held their ground as a vampire broke through the foliage and rushed toward them. Before he was   
even close he shattered into countless bits of ash that drifted to the ground. 

"Kinda dangerous to be out here so late," Buffy's voice advised. A moment later she came through the trees and   
gasped, recognizing the van. Quickly closing the distance she grabbed onto her friends. "This is a bad part of   
town. There's a Dorlock demon --" 

"We came to contact you," Xander interrupted. "Willow thinks Giles is somewhere nearby, probably still in   
Sunnydale. She wants you to know we're trying to find him --" 

"No," Buffy snapped in hiss. She looked over her shoulder. "Kettering is back at the cemetery. I only have a few   
minutes. You can't try a commando raid --" 

"If we find him, Buffy, it will be all of us, including Angel and Wesley --" 

"And if it goes wrong Travers will have all of you as prisoners! Think of the hold he'll have over me then." Her face   
twisted in distress. "And if he finds out do you know what he'll to do Giles?" She shook her head, then her face   
transformed to alight with excitement. "Come back here tomorrow night. We have a plan." She started to dash   
away, then ran back. "Tell Wes to bring Arancor. And tell Will to bring me some of my clothes that I left at her   
house. And find Spike for me." 

The Slayer disappeared into the woods and the two young men exchanged mystified looks. 

"Spike?" Xander said in disbelief. 

Oz answered Xander's query with a shrug of his shoulders. 

They rarely understood any of Buffy's plans, and this was no exception, but they would go along without comment   
because they knew the Slayer was more cunning than any creature or human pitted against her. 

***

Irritated, hands on hips, Kettering paced the steps of the mausoleum in short, abrupt strides. Where was Buffy?   
Patrol should have ended fifteen minutes ago. If that girl was testing her limits again -- well, that was just fine,   
Kettering decided with a wicked smile. It would only hurt Giles. And seeing the former Watcher disgraced,   
degraded and injured was strangely gratifying to her. The man had abandoned his oath, his heritage and   
traditions. He deserved the pain for being so weak as to fall in hopeless love with a Slayer. A California one at   
that! At least the next Slayer would be an English girl. 

The scent of fire floated on the air. Kettering drew a stake from her hip pouch and warily stalked through the   
cemetery. A camp fire in the nearby woods. Transients. Didn't the derelicts know better than to sleep rough on   
the Hellmouth? She stopped cold when she saw a Dorlock demon hunched over the fire. Her nose itching,   
Kettering identified the stench. This close it was unmistakable. Human flesh. On the ground was a ripped piece of   
black clothing, a bright pink scarf -- the one Kettering had told Buffy to throw away last week and she never did   
-- and the Slayer's ripped weapon bag. 

In a moment Kettering realized what had happened. The huge, spined demon had overpowered the thin girl from   
California and cooked her. Lip rippling in disgust -- she would not have wished that kind of gruesome end on   
anyone, even Buffy -- the creature turned and snarled at her. In three paces he was close enough for her to   
throw a stake. When he hit the ground a few meters from her feet he was dead. She crouched down and picked   
up the weapon bag, shaking her head in regret. The girl had promise. In her capable hands Buffy could have been   
a first class Slayer. This is what happened to the undisciplined. 

***

Unable to sleep because another nightmare had woken him in a cold sweat, Giles got out of bed and used the sink,   
awkwardly splashing water on his face. He looked in the mirror above the basin and saw a haggard face in the   
reflection. 

How many nightmares had there been? How many sleepless nights when he imagined the worst -- pondered the   
horrific possibilities of never seeing her again? Pictured her dying a most foul and agonizing death. Would he even   
find a body? 

He shook his head in exhausted despondency and went back into the small room. Things were bad enough without   
him dreaming up the most gruesome thoughts possible. She was skilled and bright and even without his influence   
he knew she was doing her best. Even in captivity -- enforced slavery -- she would be thinking, plotting,   
conniving a plan to foil Travers. All Giles had to do was be ready for anything. 

Now convinced he should have married her -- insisting on the binding ceremony of the ancient Fated Connection   
Watcher and Slayer union. Even without Devoncor they still would have had more strength to summon, in unison,   
against any foe -- human or demon -- or both in the case of Travers, he concluded dryly. Buffy had rejected his   
proposal. Not his love, he reminded himself with forced hope. Slight comfort that Giles now knew that Travers had   
been influencing her decisions regarding her feelings for him and their connection. 

On reflection, perhaps it was better things had turned out this way after all. Better that she be free than be   
condemned to be Travers' puppet. If she would just deny her loyalty to him she could get away. To where?   
Anywhere. The Hellmouth did not hold her prisoner, Travers did with his extortion. But she would not abandon him   
because she was first and foremost fiercely devoted to him as her Watcher. Inside, he felt her closeness -- a   
subliminal warmth -- certain of the most comforting truth to have come from this ordeal. As for her love for him   
there could be no doubt. 

The room suddenly swayed and he fell onto the small bed. What?? His head was swimming and his stomach felt   
sick; twisting in knots of illness. He gulped down a cry, shivering in the cold wash of fearful dread that blanched   
him in terror. He could no longer feel that small sense of her presence in his mind, that shadow of her being in his   
soul. There was only pain surrounded by a void. As if she was no longer there. 

NO! he cried, a pathetic moan gurgling along the sobs in his throat. NOT DEAD! He squirmed on the bed, wincing   
as the physical jar on his arm and damaged ribs reverberated in echoed pain. No, she couldn't be dead. He had to   
believe it was something else, he repeated in his mind, even as tears coursed his cheeks. What else could it be?   
Anything but that! 

When the lock on the door clicked, Giles' grief turned to instant rage. They had killed his Slayer! As the door   
opened he stumbled to his feet, charging Travers and the man with him. The younger Watcher-henchman easily   
deflected Giles' flying tackle and sent the former Watcher into the wall. Crying out in agony, Giles huddled on the   
floor, trying to get up, but too weak, too hurt to do anything but come to his knees. 

"You are pathetic, Rupert," Travers tsked, shaking his head. "I'm glad your grandmother is not alive to see this. Or   
your father. Never cared for either of them, but I didn't dislike them enough to wish you on them. You are a   
disgrace to everything we stand for." 

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Giles looked up at his captor. With a motion Travers had his man grab Giles and   
bring him to his feet. 

"I thought you would like to know you're free, Giles. This little adventure is over. Your Slayer didn't last, Rupert.   
She's dead. " 

Tears of rage burned in his eyes and Giles lunged at his tormentor again. "NO!" 

Again the younger man knocked him down, this time onto the floor where Giles skidded out to the small corridor   
outside his prison. It was a simple house with narrow halls and rooms -- not much area to maneuver. Giles was   
fighting to stand against a wall when the younger man grabbed him and slammed his face into the plaster, bringing   
his broken arm back behind his back. 

Giles cried out and Travers came close, nearly nose to nose. "Do you know what that means? A new Slayer will be   
activated. In England. I am going there to become her Watcher and the Guardians of Tandoor will finally be in   
control of the Council after eight hundred years. But first I'm going to collect my other dagger, Arancor. Devoncor   
will lead me straight to it." 

Giles couldn't control the shaking, the grief streaming from his eyes; the moaning voice, his quivering limbs. His life   
-- his Buffy, his love, all that mattered in life -- was finished. 

"Your adventure is over, too, Rupert. I can't leave you around for the other old families in England to rally round.   
You'll have far less power as a martyr. And martyrs are so much easier to control than wounded, vengeful lovers."   
He stepped away and motioned for the muscle-man to take Giles down the hall. "Good-bye, Rupert. I'll give your   
regards to Watson. Or not. You'll be seeing him soon enough. I can't let him stay around too long, either. You old   
aristocrats are so influential. This time your blue blood will cost you all." 

He was being dragged to his death and didn't care, he decided as the younger man -- he never even got a name   
-- pulled him without mercy to the upper rooms. He had seen only the basement during his captivity and often   
wondered where he was and what kind of a house he had been imprisoned in. The knowledge did him no good   
now. They were going to kill him and he didn't care. Why did he want to go on living without Buffy? Revenge? Yes.   
Revenge. At least some of them had to pay for killing her. Then he could die. Frustratingly, he had no strength to   
do anything about justice or retribution. Perhaps Travers was correct in his assessment of the broken Watcher as   
pathetic. In his shattered heart a echo of fire returned. As long as he had any fortitude, any breath left, he would   
use it to avenge his beloved Slayer. 

At the top of the stairs the younger man had to unlock a door and Giles waited passively. When the man fished in   
his pocket for a key Giles twisted in his grip with a foot behind the man's knee. It took a hard shove, then   
instantly the man was tumbling down the stairs. 

Fortuitously the keys had fallen to the floor and Giles fumbled with them, unlocking the door, then slamming it shut   
and locking it. He would keep them down there until he could find a weapon. 

The house was dark -- dark outside and inside. Where were the lights? Were there only two of them, Travers and   
the other man? That made no sense, but he had never seen anyone else. Supposedly it didn't take much effort to   
imprison a wounded ex-Watcher. 

Stopping in the hall, Giles held his breath. The hairs on the back of his neck were on end. Something was not right   
-- then the strangely misplaced, acrid scent was defined -- blood. Gulping, he leaned on the wall, edging closer to   
a big room, probably a sitting room. He had no weapon, he would have to rely on his wits and bare hands. 

"Well, are you going to stand there all night or are you gonna come along?" 

The cocky British voice was unmistakable and Giles nearly laughed with hysteric confusion. "Spike?" 

"Hey, Giles." The blond, spike-haired vampire came around the corner, wiping a smear of blood from his chin. "I've   
come to help you make a getaway," he said in an odd tone, as if he was mimicking some old gangster movie. 

The subtlety was lost on the emotionally distraught, physically aching Brit. "What are you doing?" 

"That sod over there thought I was pizza delivery. Someone ought to teach your lot how unsafe it is round   
Sunnydale." 

Giles gabbed onto the cold arm. "There are two more in the basement." 

"You're inviting me to take them out?" 

"Yes. Except Travers. I just need you to hold him for me," the Watcher clarified. 

"Whatever, mate. Let's just hurry it up. We don't want witnesses to this little party." 

Moving back to the basement door, Spike led the way while Giles stumbled down with the help of the railing. The   
young henchman was at the bottom of the steps, his neck broken. Spike muttered some comments about   
household safety and cautiously explored the several small rooms. He observed the expensive computer equipment   
with mild curiosity. His face twitched at the smell of blood in the place that had been Giles' cell. 

"Yours," he categorized. "Fe Fi Fo Fum, I don't smell the blood of any other Englishmen." He turned to Giles. "No   
one else is here." 

Giles stumbled through the rest of the rooms, finding a ladder leading to an upper hatch at the rear of the   
basement. He slammed a fist into the wall and yelped, leaning his head against the hand, shaking, fighting back   
the sobs. "He killed her! He needs to pay!" 

With surprising gentleness Spike took the Watcher by the shoulders and helped him back up the stairs. 

He quietly explained that Xander, Willow and Oz had enlisted his help to spring the captured Giles. He offered   
sympathy at Buffy's death and admitted she had been a worthy adversary. 

"Why would you be willing to help, me Spike?" 

"I don't like Watchers." 

Giles looked down noticing something odd on the back of Spike's hand. Grabbing at him clumsily he stared at the   
mark, in the shape of a Celtic knot. "Arancor" 

"What's that mate?" 

"I see you've met Arancor," Giles stated matter of factly. 

Spike pulled his hand hastily away and put it behind his back. "Don't know what you mean, mate, I came to save   
you out of the goodness of me heart." 

Giles laughed at the vampire humorlessly. "Well goodness, maybe, somewhere deep down in that dead heart of   
yours Spike or Arancor wouldn't have been able to turn you to do it's bidding." 

But how could Buffy have known? He and Wesley had discussed the possibilities of what the daggers singly and   
together might be capable of. They had found out in some of their research, which had been ongoing, that the   
dagger of Arancor was capable of turning any demon. Any demon, that is, that might still have some piece of good   
ingrained in them, to help the wielder Arancor when requested. But what did it matter now, what did anything   
matter now? Buffy was gone. 

"We're going to get you to safety, mate. Your friends sent me to get you. They found a way to lead Travers and   
most of his bunch away and whoever was left would be too weak to put up much of a fight." 

"Where are -- Xander? Willow?" 

"They're gonna meet us. They've been watched by the Watchers so they couldn't come get you." 

Too numb with shock and grief to find anything unusual about a Watcher being rescued by a vampire, Giles docily   
allowed the undead creature to place him in an old, window-blacked, fish-tailed Cadillac. Slumped down in the   
seat, Giles wept until he fell asleep. He dreamed of feeling Buffy's presence in his mind, telling him that everything   
would be all right.   


****

Part 7 

Early morning 

When Spike's voice intruded on his fantasies of Buffy, Giles waved him away. The action brought on a swell of pain   
and Giles' started awake. In disoriented dullness he looked around, completely displaced with reality. Outside the   
open car door the first blush of dawn reflected off the tall building they had pulled up in front of. 

Spike led him up to the entrance of Angel Investigations. Inside familiar faces and people swirled together. Joyce,   
Wesley, Willow, Oz, Xander, Angel and Cordelia parted like the Red Sea. Standing in an office door was Buffy,   
shining like an angel with the light behind her and her blond hair glowing around her face. She smiled at him. At the   
edges of his vision everything irised to black, until finally even Buffy was gone and he felt himself falling into a dark   
pit. 

***

Something warm rested on his cheek. Something soft pillowed his head. A floral-scented aroma he knew floated   
around him and he felt delight and affection inside. Sweet, familiar fragrance drifted -- what was that? Buffy's   
perfume. Almost as quickly as the connection was made came the devastating reminder that Buffy was dead. 

He groaned aloud and covered his face in his hands. They were touched by a gentle brush of feather-light fingers.   
"It's okay, Giles, everything is okay." 

The cherished, whispered voice stroking his ear with minty breath startled him. He couldn't believe what he heard.   
Or was it the nightmares and the pain that he couldn't believe? 

"Believe me, Giles." She answered his silent confusion with her solid strength. "Everything is all right now." 

He blinked his eyes open, holding his breath and not daring to hope this was reality instead of a fantasy. Her face   
close to his seemed so real. She smiled -- a dazzling, beautiful smile -- then leaned down to kiss him on the lips.   
Assured by the sweet wonder of her affection -- that this was very real -- he reached back to stroke her neck as   
he kissed her more fully. 

Leaning over to put an arm around her, he reawakened pains dulled by his shock. Groaning, he broke the kiss and   
she eased his head back on the bed. 

"Wesley said you're going to be okay. He gave you some stuff to help with the pain." She frowned in momentary   
anger and sympathy, then leaned over and tenderly kissed his forehead. Then she kissed her fingertips and placed   
them first on his plastered arm, then on his ribs. "I'm so sorry they hurt you. But Wes fixed you up pretty good.   
See, he put a cast on your arm." 

He glanced at the covered left arm, but quickly looked back into her eyes. He was afraid to look away, afraid she   
would vanish like the dream he still thought she might be. 

"And yes, I am alive," she smiled again. 

In her typical, rapid-fire Buffy fashion, she explained she had Willow give her a temporary spell. It was enough to   
sever their tenuous connection so he believed she was dead. "I'm so sorry Giles," Buffy told him close to tears, "to   
hurt you that way. I knew that you would feel my death, but I realized that the only way Travers would believe I   
was dead was if you believed it too. He needed to think he had won, that I was gone. My main aim was to get   
you away from him without causing you any more harm." 

"Buffy, it's all right. To know that you're here and alive and we are together is all that matters now," Giles   
reassured her. "But what I'm wondering is how were you able to lure he and most of his bunch out of the house?" 

Buffy pulled out Arancor. "He has Devoncor with him, doesn't he?" 

"Yes." 

"Thought so, the signs were all there. So I used my dagger as a lure to get him out of the house." 

"And since he believed you were gone his access to Arancor would be wide open." 

"Exactly!" 

"What happened to my replacement? Did Spike get her too?" 

"No actually Kettering put up quite a fight but Wes, took care of her. Watcher to Watcher you might say. She   
won't be bothering us anymore. We got out of Sunnydale before Travers knew what was happening. That's why   
we had Spike help out." 

"Yes and that's when I should have realized you weren't dead when I saw Spike's brand. Only you could have used   
the power of Arancor to subdue Spike's demon." 

"It's a great trick. Wes told me you and he had worked out the spell and I used it on Spike, knowing he would be   
the only one the Watchers weren't watching." 

She smiled and traced his lips with a fingernail. "And I had this really clever idea --" 

He pulled her closer and kissed her. After a moment he paused. "Are we somewhere safe?" 

"Mmhuh," she sighed, diving in for another kiss. 

"Then more explanations can wait," he decided, briefly nibbling her lips, then pulling her to lean on him as he kissed   
her again. 

***

Travers came back with his men to find the ones he had left behind were dead. A broken neck on the one who   
was suppose to have finished off Giles and the other two killed off by a vampire. There was no sign of Giles and   
Travers realized he had been duped. The search for Arancor had been a wild goose chase. Devoncor had led them   
astray. Purposely it seemed, so that Giles' friends could rescue him. The Slayer was dead, but Travers knew that   
if he didn't get the other dagger and stop Rupert Giles the Guardians could very well end up failing to control the   
Watcher's Council. 

Travers told the rest of his group to get ready, they were going to find the malcontents and take care of them all,   
Wesley Wyndam Price included. For Travers was quite aware that the ex-Watcher had been involved recently in   
helping Giles and his Slayer. He went into the computer room and picked up the phone, dialing a number. 

"Travers, here, we might have a spot of bother on this end. Rupert isn't dead yet and I haven't found the Slayer's   
dagger." 

The thin, crisp, British voice on the other end was brittle with rage. "We need that other dagger, Quentin, and   
Giles out of the way or all our plans will be for naught!" 

"Yes, I'm quite aware of that! You forget your place," Travers murmured angrily to the man. "You maybe the new   
head of the Watcher's Council, but I'm still head of the Guardians of Tandoor and your fealty is to me." 

"I meant no offense, Magus." 

"Do we know who has been called yet?" 

"No. Are you sure the Slayer is dead?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"No one has been called." 

"That means, either Buffy Summers is still alive or it's the other Slayer, Faith, who will generate a new Slayer.   
Damn, we should have thought of that possibility." 

"Yes, you should have." The other man taunted. "But our immediate problem is Rupert. What are you going to do   
about him?" 

"Well I need to find him first don't I?" Travers remarked sarcastically. 

"Any ideas?" 

"Yes, I suspect our other scapegrace Watcher and his pet vampire are probably helping him." 

"Wesley," the other voice hissed in disgust. 

"Yes, for not only has Giles disappeared but so have all of Buffy Summers friend's including her mother." 

"I thought we had a watch on our young Wesley?" 

"We did but when the Slayer died I assumed that we didn't need to keep watch on anyone else. Rupert would   
follow his Slayer in death and any threat would have been neutralized. Without them, the Fated Connection and   
the power of the daggers would once again be within our hands and none would be able to stand against us." 

"Yes, well, that seems to have gone totally awry now hasn't it?" the other man remarked judiciously. ""So you do   
know where they are then?" 

"Yes, of course. It is quite obvious they would have gone to Los Angeles and joined up with Angelus and his   
group. We will be going after them momentarily, but I have decided to leave Devoncor secreted here until our   
return." 

"Wise decision, I did warn you." 

"I know, you were right," Travers agreed, once again trying to curb his annoyance with this underling. "I should   
never have brought the weapon so close to Rupert. It obviously is now drawn to him, but once he is dead, the   
weapon shall be mine again." 

Travers hung up in anger. He hated to be questioned by any of his subordinates, but especially by that particular   
member. He was a dangerous man and he was Travers successor, as the head of the Guardins of Tandoor and   
would have usurped Travers authority long before if he could have. But the chosen head of the Guardians had   
been instilled with special abilities with the black arts, handed down from Arthur Tandoor over 800 years before. 

The worst part of it was the other man had been correct. Travers himself had come to realize over the last few   
weeks that even imprisoned, Rupert Giles had been manipulating Devoncor. Travers had carried the weapon for   
awhile, but had to quickly take it out of his pocket as it scalded him on a number of occasions. When this   
happened to him a third time he had placed the sacred weapon in a secure spot in the house. 

He almost had gone to confront Giles but knew that would have been a mistake for it would have let the other   
Watcher know he was succeeding with his manipulations of Devoncor. But that was all they were, mere   
manipulations. Travers wasn't going to let Rupert Giles or anyone have Devoncor, it was his dagger -- an ordained   
trust handed down to him as Magus of the Guardians of Tandoor. When he had finally removed the other Watcher,   
Travers would be sure to infuse into Devoncor the original curse instituted by leader Tandoor centuries before so   
it could again be used to defeat any Fated Connections from forming. 

***

The group met downstairs in Angel's living quarters. All were too well aware that Travers and his group would be   
coming after them soon. There had been little time for Giles to rest, much less properly reacquaint himself with his   
Slayer. Both were acutely aware battle plans needed to be drawn, so they averted their more prolonged private   
reunion for a later, more appropriate time. 

"Any ideas?" Buffy threw out the first volley. 

"We do want the battle to be on our terms and not theirs," Giles stated the obvious. 

"Agreed," Angel toned in. 

Buffy paced the open floor of the conversation area where their council of war had gathered. "First things first. It   
won't be long until Travers figures out where we all ended up, you know." 

Shifting to attain a more comfortable position for his broken arm, Giles focused on the serious matter at hand.   
"Yes, you're quite right Buffy. He'll eventually track us here." 

"Yeah, he had some of his Watchers, watching Wes." Cordelia jerked her thumb in the direction of the other   
ex-Watcher. She sat on the arm of the sofa next to Wesley. 

Willow, Xander and Oz sat cross-legged on the floor facing the others, but within easy reach of the soda, pizza   
and chips on the center table. Spike leaned against a nearby pillar acting as if what was going on around him was   
no concern of his. 

"But you said they were gone." Xander reminded. 

"And they are." Wesley assured him. "I believe when they thought Buffy was dead and that Rupert would soon   
follow they didn't feel that they needed to keep watch on any of us." 

Spike played with an unlit cigarette. "But since I grabbed Rupes here away from them, they now need to get him   
back." 

"As well as my dagger," Buffy said pulling out Arancor and lovingly caressing it. "What?" Buffy looked over at Giles.   
"Are you sure?" 

Giles slowly glanced over to her, and the others noticed that he seemed to be in some kind of meditative state, he   
seemed to look right through Buffy at something no one else could see. 

"Buffy what's going on?" Willow asked concerned. 

"It's Devoncor. Travers is trying to leave it behind. He's afraid that Giles might be able to wrest control away from   
him." Buffy looked as if she too for a moment had dropped into the same trance, but then she continued talking to   
the others. "But Devoncor and Giles are now joined," Buffy related proudly, a smile slowly covering her face. "And   
Devoncor will not be left behind. Travers won't have any choice because the dagger won't allow him to separate   
itself from Giles." 

Angel looked amused. "You got all that from a second of conversation?" 

Buffy laughed at his confusion. "Actually Giles and I are linked continuously now." It had felt so wonderful when   
she and Giles had finally been able to communicate on the psychic level again. Once he had been pulled out of his   
prison, and she no longer was under the spell Willow had cast, they immediately were linked telepathically with the   
added strength of Devoncor resonating their strongest bond yet. Of course the kissage hadn't hurt the connection   
either. "It doesn't take much now for either of us to connect with the other." 

"I don't understand. How do you know what Giles said when he didn't say anything at all?" 

Buffy looked guiltily at her mother, knowing she was now the only one in the room who didn't understand the story   
about the daggers and the powers they possessed. Certainly nothing about the Fated Connection. Before Buffy   
could answer her mother Giles spoke out loud. 

"It's so strange." Giles looked over at Buffy and appreciated that of everyone in the room, she was the only one   
who could understand his feelings of communicating with the weapon on such a deep level. He knew that all his   
days of practice in captivity were paying off here and now. 

"You succeeded." 

Giles smiled in anticipation. "It's definitely time to end that illegitimate dominance for authority. Travers will learn   
to his detriment that Devoncor now belongs to me." 

Wesley cleared his throat, trying to get everyone's attention. "I hate to interrupt, but we really need to get back   
to the matters at hand." 

"Quite right, Wes. Any suggestions?" 

"We don't want them coming at us here in the building. It might be better to take them on in the sewers," Angel   
suggested. "There we should be able to take them out one at a time." 

"The question is do they know about the sewer entrances?" Oz asked. 

"Probably not." 

Buffy looked over at Giles and suggested, "But they could." 

"Yes, of course, you're quite right, Buffy. All it needs is a slight suggestion in Travers mind. A hint that he knows   
about the sewer entrances and they will use it." 

"And how do you propose to place this suggestion in Travers mind?" 

"Devoncor, if I get your meaning correctly," Wesley surmised. 

"You do, and if we definitely know that they will attack us from the sewers, that will give us the advantage." Giles   
turned to Angel. "You know the area the best. We should probably take our lead from you." 

Angel looked at the other man in surprise. That Giles, after all he had been through at Angelus' hand, would   
graciously accept Angel's authority in this made the vampire quite elated. Once again he had regained this man's   
trust -- something he had thought lost forever. "Of course, Rupert, I would be glad to." 

It was decided that Joyce would remain in the apartments away from any danger. Buffy would feel better with her   
mother safe. She would have also liked to give the injured Giles some time to recoup. Her partner was exhausted   
and in pain, but comprehended, even without their link, that he needed to end Travers' domination of Devoncor.   
Buffy had Arancor, the two of them could never truly complete the Fated Connection without both of the sacred   
daggers.   
  


****

Part 8 

That same day 

Travers and his group had left Sunnydale and started out for LA. He felt the heaviness of Devoncor in his breast   
pocket. He had tried unsuccessfully to take Devoncor out of his jacket to no avail. No matter what spell he   
concocted the dagger would not be moved. He knew that somehow Rupert had been able to manipulate the   
weapon to do his bidding. The Tandoor Watcher wanted the weapon, but there was no way Travers would let the   
blade go lightly. 

When they approached the edge of downtown, Travers instructed his men on the correct path. He knew of an   
entrance through the subways and then from there to the sewers that would bring them into the heart of the   
enemy's lair. 

***

Angel knew that Buffy wanted her friends involved in this fight. She couldn't deny them the right to help in this   
battle because they had all come so far together on this, but he also knew she wanted them to be as safe as   
possible. So he decided to break the group up into teams. 

"Okay, first things first. Weapons." 

Angel opened up the weapons cabinet and started handing out various Weaponry -- crossbows, swords and axes. 

Spike hefted the axe he had chosen and looked at it disgustingly. "Hey, great to be on the same side again and all   
that, Angel," he nudged the older vampire. "But you know guns might be a better idea considering we're dealing   
with humans." 

"I would have to agree, with that assessment, Spike." Wesley told the vampire. "But unfortunately..." 

Angel quickly interrupted Wesley's sentence and glaring at the other vampire he commented sarcastically, "Guns   
would be nice, Spike, but do you see any? They're not something we use because we usually only battle and kill   
demons and soulless vampires." 

Spike looked amused having gotten a rise, which he enjoyed doing, out of his sire. "Tut, tut, don't get your   
knickers in a twist with me you great pouf." 

"Buffy control your vampire, please." Giles said offhandedly while he puzzled out the problem of carrying a   
crossbow with his sword and broken arm. Finally he decided it really didn't matter because soon he would have   
Devoncor and that would be the only weapon he would need. 

Buffy pulled out Arancor, waving it at Spike, who immediately, if somewhat reluctantly, followed her out as she   
headed to the sewer entrance with the others. 

Willow and Oz together would guard the entrance to the apartment. They would stand as the last defense. If   
theGuardians did get that far into the sewers the battle would truly be lost. Xander and Cordy, much to her   
chagrin were teamed further down the sewers. Armed with crossbows they would take out any stragglers that got   
through. 

Spike, Wesley and Angel would back up Buffy and Giles. Defeating the Guardians was of primary importance, but   
restoring the dagger of Devoncor to it's rightful owner was almost sacrosanct. Angel had spent over eighty years   
researching the daggers when he had found out about their existence and the part they had been ordained to   
play between a Watcher and Slayer. Giles was now the true inheritor of the Watcher's dagger, as Buffy had   
become the true inheritor of the Slayer's dagger. For the first time in many centuries the sacred daggers would be   
used as they had been meant to be used. 

"Do we have any idea, when they might get here?" Angel questioned the Watcher and Slayer 

Giles stopped and looked at Buffy. Both closed their eyes for a moment and then Giles spoke slowly. " Not long,   
they're near -- within five miles I should say." 

Buffy nodded her agreement, but kept her eyes closed. She silently communicated with Giles. 'This is the first time   
I have felt the power of Devoncor. It's magnificent.' 

Giles speechlessly responded proudly in the affirmative. 'Yes it is.' 

"Are you two finished?" Spike groused, scratching at his hand where his Celtic mark stood out. 

Buffy opened her eyes and turned to Spike. "Makes you itch does it?" 

"That's odd." Wesley commented. 

"Yup, some type of side effect from Arancor's control, something you and my Watcher here," Buffy warmly,   
lovingly caressed Giles' back. "will have to investigate some other time." 

"Get ready." Giles warned, abruptly stiffening. 

The two Watchers, the Slayer and the two vampires secreted themselves along the curving intersections of the   
sewers and waited near the first junction that led to the opening of the subway upstairs. They didn't have long to   
wait. With their superior eyesight Buffy, Angel and Spike saw the first members of the Guardians as they slithered   
down into the sewers. After a moment Buffy counted ten who came down the stairs, but she knew there had to   
be more of them. Of Travers there was as yet no sign, but she knew he was there as did Giles for they both could   
feel his presence through Devoncor. They could feel the hesitancy in their enemy, as if he were holding back   
deliberately. Perhaps wanting Buffy and Giles to come after him and the dagger. 

Certainly the forces of good confidently expected to win the prize. They just had to get through, with the help of   
their friends, the Guardians who now came towards them. Angel was closest to the first man who ventured   
forward. He grabbed him by the neck and broke it and the battle was joined. Buffy and Giles attacked in unison,   
back to back, swords drawn, taking on the next three Guardians who brandished their own swords. Angel fought   
with two more while Spike and Wesley -- using crossbows -- started picking off a few more of the Guardians who   
were coming down the stairs. 

Buffy and Giles defeated their first adversaries and as they took on another group they slowly worked their way   
through the enemy towards the stairs and their main goal -- Travers and Devoncor. 

Spike and Wesley, meanwhile, gave up their crossbows as the fighting got more intense and the enemy   
surrounded the group. Angel in his usual style was taking out a number of the enemy. At the same time he kept   
his eye on Buffy and Giles, knowing that they would be going after Travers as fast as they could get through the   
melee. Then Angel noticed a few of the Guardians were grouped halfway down the stairs. Amongst them was   
Travers, overseeing the battle. It looked like Spike had been right about the possibilities of guns. It seemed that a   
few of the Guardians had firearms and they were aiming at the Watcher and Slayer who themselves were in a   
fierce battle with another group of Guardians. 

"Buffy, Rupert, look out, they have guns!" Angel yelled, running towards the other two, slamming aside men who   
tried to block him. 

Giles and Buffy were already aware that Travers was there. The call from Devoncor was so strong as the leader of   
the Guardians had gotten closer, that for Giles especially great concentration was needed to complete the fight   
he and Buffy were engaged in. The two had just finished off their opponents when they heard Angel's warning. 

It took them only an instant of silent communication to plan a counterattack. Buffy turned and pulled Arancor out   
of it's sheath, while Giles dropped the sword he was holding and reached out his uninjured hand towards Travers.   
An object flew from Travers to Giles so fast that it could have almost been a hallucination to the people who   
watched it. 

The sound of gunfire erupted as the area was suddenly lit up with a brilliant light that surrounded Giles and Buffy.   
Afraid for their friends, Angel, Wesley and Spike were surprised to see that the bullets intended for the Watcher   
and Slayer never reached their target, but were instead suspended in the air between them and the stairwell from   
where they had been fired. 

Everyone stopped for a moment, stunned at what they witnessed. All watched, as if in slow motion, as the bullets   
dropped to the ground one by one. 

Buffy and Giles were the first to move -- uncrossing their daggers. Instinct and their bond to their daggers and   
each other supplied the knowledge they needed to save their lives. They looked at each other in wonderment at   
the miracle -- and perhaps the even greater triumph -- for the first time they were almost complete. 

A movement on the stairs caught their attention and they looked at Travers who seemed bewildered for a instant   
by the change of power -- but only for a moment. He called to the few of his men that were left to continue the   
fight as he raced up the stairs out of sight. 

Buffy and Giles, daggers still in hand, raced after him. Not one of the Guardians who were left tried to challenge   
the pair. They had seen for themselves the power the two had conjured and had no desire to provoke the   
Watcher and Slayer. They instead scattered down the tunnels in retreat -- Angel, Spike and Wesley following to   
make sure none of them caused any more trouble. 

Buffy and Giles came to a halt on the subway tracks in a connecting tunnel. One side was a dead end and farther   
down a dark tunnel they could see a large number trains lined up. Travers was nowhere to be seen. Buffy   
sheathed her dagger and Giles slipped his into his belt as they searched. Wanting to keep as quite as possible the   
Watcher and Slayer each took a side of the tracks, communicating through there link as they searched for the   
leader of the Guardians. 

'Do you think he's already back up top, Giles?' 

'No I don't think he has had enough time, we were right behind him.' 

Buffy noticed a number of subway cars farther down near the end of the tracks. "This subway appears to be at a   
dead end." 

"It's a spur line, Buffy." 

"Okay." 

Halfway down the tunnel they climbed onto the first train to search. Finding nothing they tried the second and the   
third with no results. They neared the next one, which was not parked in the tunnel, but near the open platform.   
Giles was a few feet behind Buffy, moving a little slower as pain and exhaustion from his injuries began to catch up   
with him. Buffy stepped up to the next train and Travers appeared suddenly, as if from thin air, holding a gun   
cocked and pointed at Buffy's head. He quickly stripped Buffy of her dagger. Giles started forward towards the   
two, but Travers' gesture stopped him. 

"Now Rupert, if you don't want to see your Slayer's brains splashed all over the side of this train you'll back off a   
little." Travers warned. "That last trick you used won't work with my gun this close to Miss Summers head." 

"Where did you come from?" Buffy growled in frustration annoyed that she had let herself to be so easily caught. 

"I am Magus, of the Guardians of Tandoor. My power is greater than yours." 

"What has that got to do with anything?" 

"He means he used magic, simple magic at that." 

"Enough! If you will be so good as to hand over Devoncor, I'll be on my way." 

"That simple? You get our daggers and you let us go?" Buffy asked sarcastically. 

"Of course." 

"Yeah, right!" Buffy communicated to Giles silently. 'Are you ready?' 

He responded, 'Anytime.' 

Travers watched with spellbound satisfaction as Giles began to pull the dagger of Devoncor out of his belt. Magus   
of the Guardians, he knew that for the first time he would be the only Magus in eight hundred years to hold both   
daggers in his hands and command all the power that would entail. "Careful, Rupert, don't come any closer just   
pitch it over here near my feet." 

Giles casually flipped Devoncor out as if to toss it over to the other man. Instead Giles launched it straight at   
Travers. Anticipating the strategy, Buffy summoned her Slayer speed, pushing away from the man as the   
Watcher's dagger found it's mark into their enemy's heart. Travers erupted into flame and slowly collapsed into a   
raging fire that burned itself out in a matter or moments. 

"Whoa! That was some magic!" 

Giles joined his Slayer, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Are you all right?" 

"Fine and dandy." Buffy assured her partner as she returned the hug. Then as one they both reached out and   
called their daggers to them from the dust on the ground. 

"Geez, Watcher, remind me never to get you mad at me, especially if you're carrying that little doodad of yours."   
Spike said laconically standing on the platform next to a speechless Angel and Wesley.   
  


****

Epilogue 

While Joyce, Oz, Xander, Cordelia and a reluctant Spike volunteered to go for food the others relaxed at Angel   
Investigations. Small wounds had been patched up and everyone was mostly back to normal. Luckily in this battle   
the heavy casualties had been on the other side. Now some explanations were in order. Angel had gone   
downstairs to find a book for Giles that he had acquired recently. He thought that he remembered something   
obscure about the odd side effect of the controlling Celtic tattoo. Meanwhile, Wesley and Willow were showing   
Giles and Buffy the computer data that Willow had found. 

Willow explained with proud delight she had used the internet to trace some of Travers' e-mail. She had   
discovered a secret Swiss bank account. Someone had already siphoned off the money. 

"I was hoping to get you guys some money, you know, for a pleasant relaxing vacation." Willow raised her eyes   
suggestively. "Maybe a romantic get-away where they've never heard of Watchers and Slayers and have no   
vampires. Like say Hawaii." 

Sitting next to each other on a plush and comfortable sofa, Giles held onto Buffy's hand and squeezed it slightly.   
"Sounds wonderful." 

He looked at her wistfully and didn't need their link for her to grasp immediately the problem with that lovely idea.   
"But we can't do that, not yet anyway. Travers is dead and some of his group, but there are still others left of the   
Guardians who must be stopped." 

"But you're safe!" Willow protested. 

"Not our friends in England," Wesley reminded. With a knowing look at Giles, he asked the older man, "If the money   
is no longer in Travers' Swiss account and at least some of the group are dead, is it even remotely possible that   
the Guardians have been broken, perhaps fatally?" 

"What do you think?" 

"My guess is whoever removed the money from the account is Quentin successor's and now the leader of the   
Guardians." 

With a sigh, Giles tentatively agreed. "Yes, that was my conclusion. And we know it's the Guardians in the inner   
circle of the Council trying to remove the old established families of the Watcher's Council. They can still hurt our   
allies in England." 

"Yes, but you and Buffy now have the advantage. You possess the daggers," Wesley reminded. "Both of them   
together for the first time in over eight hundred years. And from what I saw earlier in the tunnels, quite powerful." 

"Yes." He looked at Buffy. "We also have another powerful weapon at our disposal that would help us defeat our   
enemies in the Council. If you agree," he spoke only to her. 

"What could be as powerful as the daggers?" Buffy wondered. 

Giles cleared his throat. "May I speak to you privately?" 

Wesley took Willow by the arm. "We were just going downstairs for some tea. Come down when you're ready." 

"I don't want tea -- I want to hear more details about the daggers and what they can do," Willow protested,   
being helped up. "I missed all the fun." She glared at the glowering Wesley, then glanced at Buffy and Giles. "Oh.   
Tea. Yeah, how did you know I was really thinking of having some tea. By the way, Wes, you never did say, who's   
the new head of the Watcher's council?" 

"Actually it's my Father." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really. . . . . " Wesley trailed off as he closed the door behind them. 

"Wesley's father's head of the Council now? Is that of the good for us or bad?" 

"Wesley's relationship with his Father is about the same as my relationship was with my Uncle Edward." 

"Uh, bad." 

"Buffy?" 

"You sound serious," she stated, brushing at his hair. 

"I know what we can do to give us an even stronger edge." 

"So do I. We now have not only Arancor, but you have Devoncor. We're complete." She smiled happily. 

"We have an even better advantage, Buffy, but you would have to be willing to use it." 

"What?" 

He hesitated. He well remembered her reaction last time he brought this up. But he also knew, and she was   
unaware, that Travers had made sure her reaction would be in the negative. Now everything was changed. He   
took a deep breath. "The Fated Connection." No rejection. In fact, he could feel her confusion he continued   
somewhat diffidently "The connection is a supernatural power between -- uh -- unified Watcher and Slayer." 

"Unified." She sounded amused and he could feel her laugh shimmering through their link, amplified more than ever   
by the addition of Devoncor. 

He blushed realizing she was teasing him now. "In marriage." 

"Yes, go on." 

Explaining, he told her that in a special ceremony performed in a sacred place with ancient Watcher incantations it   
was said that the Fated Connection can bless the Watcher and Slayer with incredible power. "So, I thought," he   
continued in a hushed, reverent voice, "If we went through the ceremony it would help us to defeat our enemies." 

"Are you proposing marriage, or a battle?" 

"I --" her question flustered him for a moment and before he could continue she stopped tormenting him and said   
what he had wanted to hear for a long time. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" She intently kissed him until he had to gasp for breath. "I'm ready to admit we have a Fated   
Connection. I was so wrong before, Giles. I'm so sorry I hurt you then." 

She kissed him briefly, tenderly. "I love you. And I would so love to marry you," she accepted, and demonstrated   
her affections without reservation. 

****

The End…of part 5 of the Fated Connection Series

  


****

To be continued in part 6 


End file.
